


Кровь и розы

by InkDaisy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Translation, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампир в его постели – последнее, чего хотел Арьен. Остальной мир мог быть без ума от этих созданий, но он не разделял подобной одержимости. И когда местный вампир Майкель фон Трит нанес визит в публичный дом, Арьен попытался незаметно ускользнуть, но тем самым невольно привлек единственное, что ему было абсолютно не нужно – внимание вампира. Арьен слишком прагматичен, чтобы отказаться от выгодного клиента, но Майкель не требовал его услуг. Он попросил лишь постель и пищу.</p><p>Замкнутость и открытая неприязнь Арьена заинтриговали Майкеля. Он наслаждался отношением мальчика по вызову, так отличавшимся от привычного обожания. Майкель не был постоянным клиентом публичных домов, но теперь не может сопротивляться искушению. Он всё ещё отказывается от услуг Арьена, требуя вместо этого историй о дневном Амстердаме, которого не видел вот уже двести лет. Но когда Арьен пытается уговорить его уйти, Майкель вдруг понимает, что между ними возникло то, что прежде было ему незнакомо – духовная близость. Понимает это и Арьен. Мысли о том, что их соглашение стало большим, чем каждый из них ожидал, приводят его в ужас.</p><p>Вампиры – поверхностные, ненадежные создания, и Майкель никогда не сможет полюбить по-настоящему. Разве нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11074) by Aislinn Kerry. 



Той ночью я был не единственным мужчиной в салоне, но я был одним из немногих, кто не искал проститутку.

Девушки сидели без дела: причесывались или переговаривались друг с другом. Больше заняться было нечем; дела этой ночью шли плохо, посетители появлялись удручающе редко. Время от времени одна из девушек замечала желанного клиента, поднималась, потягивалась и неторопливо выходила навстречу, стараясь не выдать свой интерес сразу. Я сидел возле окна – так, чтобы меня обвевал ветерок – и играл в шашки с Элизой. Даже несмотря на то, что клиенты разбирали лучших, нас было слишком много в переполненном душном салоне. Я сидел спиной к двери, а Элиза поглядывала поверх моего плеча, чтобы подать мне знак, если кто-то из посетителей будет создавать впечатление человека, предпочитающего мою компанию девочкам.

Я склонился над доской, продумывая следующий ход, когда по всем в комнате словно прошла дрожь. Выпрямившись, я увидел, что Элиза уставилась на кого-то за моей спиной и даже наклонилась вперед, чтобы получше его разглядеть. Девушки, которых я мог видеть, уже поднимались на ноги, побросав свои бессмысленные занятия, и мчались к новоприбывшему, путаясь в юбках.

Я – один из немногих, ещё не кинувшихся к посетителю – поднялся из-за стола и бросил короткий взгляд назад, интересуясь, кто же свел женщин с ума своим появлением.

Хотя можно было не сомневаться, _кто_ это. Только одно способно с первого взгляда превратить этих работящих девчонок в подхалимок.

_Вампир_. Даже король, зайдя к нам, пожалуй, не удостоился бы столь горячего приема.

Я увидел копну темных, как смертный грех, волос и яркий отблеск в таких же черных прищуренных глазах. Но сильнее привлекали внимание женщины, столпившиеся вокруг него. Они глупо улыбались, вздыхали и расправляли корсажи в напрасной надежде, что вид груди вознесет их над остальными и завоюет им место в его постели. Они шептали его имя тем благоговейным тоном, которого чаще удостаиваются боги или святые.

« _Майкель фон Трит_ », — приговаривали они и тянулись к нему, словно эти слова были способны призвать его к ним.

Я с отвращением смел шашки с доски и выскользнул из салона к лестнице. Ночь уже прошла впустую, близился рассвет, и надежды, что её хоть что-то скрасит, уже не было. Мне ничто не мешало уйти, чтобы не смотреть, как женщины, с которыми я работаю и которые, в общем-то, мне симпатичны, превращаются в слабоумных дурочек.

Его голос раздался за моей спиной, и хотя я не разбирал слов, всё равно почувствовал, что они падают в толпу, как камни в лужу, – отклик был похож на рябь по воде.

Я уже стоял одной ногой на ступенях и думал, что мне удалось остаться незамеченным, когда он заговорил вновь. На сей раз я его расслышал.

— Подожди, — сказал он.

Он мог обращаться к кому угодно, к любой из прижавшихся к нему женщин. Он, несомненно, не заметил меня, раз уж столь многие соревнуются за его внимание. И всё же я не смог сдержаться, остановился и обернулся в надежде увидеть, что он обращается к кому-то другому.

Но он смотрел прямо на меня, поверх голов женщин, словно они и не существовали, или будто он настолько привык к подобным проявлениям, что уже не обращал на них никакого внимания. Теперь его глаза были не прищурены, а широко распахнуты, и в замешательстве смотрели на меня.

— Вернись, — сказал он мне. — Иди сюда.

— Хотите купить место в моей постели, сэр? — спросил я, не двигаясь с места. Ради меньшего я бы не вернулся. Я даже не был уверен, что вернусь ради этого.

— А ты меня примешь? — парировал он, ухмыляясь, отчего женщины завздыхали, как влюбленные по уши девчонки.

Я скрестил руки на груди и внимательно присмотрелся к нему с разделявшего нас расстояния. Он выглядел довольно приятно: темные волосы и глаза контрастировали с бледной кожей. И одет он был так, чтобы подчеркнуть драматичность образа. Будь он любым другим клиентом, я бы провел его к себе и счел удачей, что вообще кого-то подцепил.

Но он был вампиром, а представители его рода никогда не упускали случая обратить самых здравомыслящих моих знакомых в немыслимых идиотов, лебезящих ради малого глотка вечности. Кто мог бы противиться такому искушению?

Даже я не мог, хотя для меня решающей была не привлекательность бессмертия. Ночь была скучной, дела шли плохо всю неделю. Я был не настолько обеспеченным, чтобы позволить себе отказаться от выгодного клиента.

Я мотнул головой в сторону лестницы. Он расплылся в улыбке и направился ко мне сквозь толпу. Он подошел и, прежде чем я догадался, что он собирается сделать, взял меня за руку.

Среди женщин, конечно, ходили слухи о клиентах, и самые удачливые – те, что побывали в постели с вампиром – судачили об этом больше всех. Наверное, они рассказывали, на что похоже вампирское прикосновение. Я не знал, мне было не интересно слушать. Если бы я попытался представить, я бы предположил, что раз уж в них не горит пламя жизни, их прикосновение должно быть холодным как лед и пронзающим до самых костей.

Но ладонь Майкеля пылала словно угли. Его пальцы обжигали мою руку, как языки пламени.

Я вырвался из его хватки и повернулся к лестнице, он последовал за мной. Никто из нас двоих не произнес ни слова, но за нами тянулся чужой шепот. Даже если он что-то и расслышал, то не придал значения. Наверное, он к такому привык.

Я остановился перед дверью, положив кончики пальцев на ручку, и обернулся к нему. Вторую руку я протянул ладонью вверх.

— Свидание? Или останетесь на ночь?

Мы оба не придавали значения приближающемуся рассвету, хотя для него ночью был как раз ясный день.

Он рассмеялся:  
— Нет, не свидание. Я пришел не ради этого.

Он принялся отсчитывать гульдены в мою ладонь – их было больше, чем я обычно брал за целую ночь, даже больше, чем я спросил бы с него, настолько много, что я едва не открыл рот от изумления. Закончив, он сжал монеты в моей ладони и криво улыбнулся.

— Я Майкель, — тихо представился он.

Я взглянул на серебро, блестевшее между пальцами, – его было достаточно, чтобы превратить бесприбыльную ночь в необыкновенно доходную.

— Я знаю, кто вы. — Толкнув дверь, я пустил его внутрь.

— Знаешь, значит? — Странная смущенная полуулыбка всё ещё отражалась на его лице. Он задержался в дверном проеме, наблюдая за тем, как я подхожу к комоду и складываю деньги в один из ящичков. — Я сомневался.

— Вы Майкель фон Трит, вампир, чья слава опережает владельца. — Конечно, он знал об этом. Не только шлюшки в публичных домах подлизываются к вампирам. Иногда казалось, что в Амстердаме все только их и обсуждают.

Он закрыл дверь, тихо щелкнув щеколдой, и, пока я задвигал ящик, подошел к окну. Из моей комнаты открывался вид на канал, и ночной ветер доносил до нас отзвуки разговоров и журчание воды.

— Чего изволите? — спросил я наконец. Казалось, он может стоять так до самого восхода. — Конечно, слава бежит впереди вас, но не настолько, чтобы я знал ваши предпочтения.

Он ответил не сразу: сначала очень осторожно запер ставни. Убедившись, что они закрыты так плотно, что лучи восходящего солнца не проникнут в комнату, он обернулся и оперся о подоконник.

— Я желаю выспаться до темноты, — сказал он. — И быть уверенным, что до тех пор ставни будут закрыты.

Я поднял брови и удивленно уставился на него:  
— Это всё?

Он опустил голову, пряча лицо за темными прядями, но они не скрыли его легкой улыбки.

— Надеюсь, ты не отправишь меня в постель голодным.

Я ожидал, что он попросит чего-нибудь в этом роде. Опасаясь, что выражение лица выдаст меня, я присел развязать шнурки. Я был не из тех, кто приводил вампира в свою постель, только чтобы следующим утром выставить укусы на обозрение и восторженно шептать: «Это было настолько невероятно, что вознесло меня к божественным вершинам!»; равно как и не относился к тем, кто питает надежды, что однажды ночью клиент опустошит его до дна и сделает одним из своих. Мне это было не нужно. Но он был клиентом и честно заплатил за услуги.

Разувшись, я выпрямился и закатал рукав на левой руке – там, где артерии несут самую сладкую, самую чистую кровь прямо из сердца. Я сел на кровать и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Он сел ко мне лицом, взялся за кисть и коснулся запястья большими пальцами, нащупывая пульс.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, не так ли? — спросил вампир без намека на обиду или возмущение.

Он не отвел взгляда, в его глазах не было вызова – ничего, что заставило бы меня раскаяться – только ожидание искреннего ответа.

Я пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Ну да, не слишком.

Он тихо и беззлобно рассмеялся.

— И ты всё равно предлагаешь мне это?

— Вы за это заплатили.

Он положил мою ладонь к себе на колени, нежно поглаживая её, словно сокровище.

— Полагаю, я в невыгодном положении. Ты немало обо мне знаешь, а я даже не имею представления, как тебя зовут.

Он не отрывал взгляда от моего запястья, обвитого тонкими нитями голубых вен.

— Арьен, — холодно ответил я.

— Арьен, — повторил он и склонился над моей рукой.

Волосы упали ему на лицо, не позволяя мне ничего видеть. Я ощущал тепло его губ на коже, и эти прикосновения были ласковыми, как поцелуй любовника. Я сжал кисть в кулак и дернулся, когда он большим пальцем надавил на запястье, пережимая вену. Свободной рукой я вцепился в одеяло.

Его дыхание овевало мою кожу, словно летний бриз, теплый и влажный. Он впечатался ртом в мою кожу, всосав её так сильно, что я задохнулся и едва сдержал порыв оттолкнуть его. Пальцы, такие нежные минуту назад, теперь вцепились в мою руку железной хваткой. Я мог бы попытаться вырваться, но сомневался, что меня отпустят. Он осторожно проколол кожу тонкими, словно иголочки, клыками, и резко вонзил их глубоко в запястье.

Я бездумно забился, по всему телу прошла судорога. Теперь я понял, что он держит меня так крепко не из-за сильной жажды. Отпусти он меня сейчас, я бы разодрал себе запястье о его зубы.

Он пил, жадно высасывая кровь в том же ритме, в каком оглушительно билось моё сердце. Борясь с непреодолимым защитным инстинктом, я потянул одеяло так, что оно затрещало.

Он уложил меня на спину и вытянулся на мне, вжимая в постель с силой, неожиданной для такого хрупкого телосложения, так что я не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если попытался. Для чьей это было пользы, моей или его? Он продолжал ритмично сосать, не отрывая клыков.

Я много раз унижался, исполняя желания клиентов, только чтобы отработать деньги. Но я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, как тогда, полностью одетым, под легким весом Майкеля, ощущая его клыки на запястье.

В своих мыслях я проклинал слухи последними словами. Это не приносило никакого восторга, никакого восхищения – только пульсирующую боль в ране и тепло Майкеля, пьющего мою кровь.

Каким-то образом моя рука оказалась на его голове, пальцы переплелись с прядями волос, хотя я не помнил, как делал это. Не думаю, что собирался оттолкнуть его – это было бы глупо – просто мои пальцы искали, куда бы вцепиться, и здесь нашлось весьма подходящее место.  
Когда он, наконец, вытащил клыки и отпустил мою руку, я чувствовал себя таким истощенным, будто сражался с барсуком. Я упал обратно на матрас, а Майкель уткнулся лбом в мое плечо. Его спина вздымалась так, словно он устал не меньше моего. Мгновение спустя он скатился с меня. Опершись на невредимую руку, я взглянул на него.

— Это действительно всё, что вы от меня хотите?

Не открывая глаз, он медленно кивнул.

— Дай мне спокойно выспаться, и я буду вполне доволен.

— Как пожелаете, — пробормотал я и вернулся к комоду. Для подобных случаев у каждого в комнате были припрятаны бинты, хотя, засовывая свой набор в дальний уголок комода, я не думал, что когда-нибудь им воспользуюсь. И всё же я был рад, что он у меня есть. Я осторожно присел на край кровати, чтобы перевязать рану. Когда я закончил, Майкель уже спал, уютно устроившись поверх одеял. Я выскользнул из комнаты и направился вниз в поисках завтрака.

Элиза разрешила мне подремать в её постели, а потом всё утро задавала бесконечные вопросы о Майкеле. Она сентиментально вздохнула, когда я сказал, что он отказался от моих услуг, несмотря на то, что полностью их оплатил, и вздрогнула, словно стала причастна к распутной тайне, когда я показал ей перевязанную руку. Она снова и снова просила меня описать нашу встречу, пока я не понял, что она ждет от меня одной из тех слащавых до тошноты историй, которые рассказывают остальные – о всепоглощающей страсти и невообразимом удовольствии. Я отделался от неё, сославшись на недомогание, и проспал несколько часов, пока меня не разбудило заглянувшее в её окно полуденное солнце.

Я мог бы встать, запереть ставни и поспать ещё пару часов. Но вместо этого лежал, прикрывая глаза ладонью, и думал о своей комнате и человеке, лежавшем в моей постели.

Запястье болезненно ныло. Я вытянул руку, чтобы осмотреть повязку, и огорченно заметил, что кое-где проступила кровь. Оставь я всё, как есть, бинты присохли бы к ране. Я встал, взял кувшин Элизы, налил воды в таз и, окунув туда предплечье, стал осторожно разматывать повязку.

Действуя медленно, чтобы дать бинтам смягчиться под воздействием воды, я развернул последнюю полосу. Но, несмотря на осторожность, рана открылась, и проступила пара капель крови. Смыв их, я направился к себе, чтобы наложить новую повязку.

Опасаясь недовольства Майкеля, который просил не тревожить его сон, я толкнул дверь так осторожно, как только мог, чтобы не заскрипели петли. Но он пошевелился и оперся на локоть, не успел я сделать и пары шагов.

Я замешкался.

— Не думал, что вы так рано проснетесь.

Он откинул волосы со лба. Его взгляд остановился на моем запястье.

— Я почуял запах крови.

Я нахмурился и показал ему открывшуюся рану в качестве объяснения.

— Извините.

Он помотал головой, словно отмахиваясь от моего беспокойства, лег обратно, опершись на спинку кровати, и стал следить за мной, когда я направился снова перевязывать рану.

Я повернулся к нему спиной и нахмурился, чувствуя пристальный взгляд, от которого по коже побежали мурашки.

— Я тебе действительно _не_ нравлюсь? — неожиданно спросил он. Вопрос прозвучал удивленно и – что удивительно – даже довольно.

— Не слишком, — повторил я, не оборачиваясь.

Кровать скрипнула, и я представил себе, как он раскинулся на постели, разглядывая меня всё с той же странной полуулыбкой.

— Ты мог мне отказать.

На сей раз я повернулся, недовольно сдвинув брови.

— А вы могли бы провести эту ночь в любой постели в Амстердаме и утолить жажду крови с кем угодно – совершенно бесплатно. Так почему же вы пришли сюда и заплатили такие деньги за постель, если вам нет дела до наших услуг?

Он поднял взгляд к потолку и медленно смахнул прядь волос, приставшую к губам.

— Люди, готовые броситься к моим ногам... Они все одинаковы. Им нет до меня дела, их вообще не волнует, что я о них думаю.

— А вас волнует, что думаю _я_? — Я покачал головой и завязал кончики бинта в узел.

— Ну, это другое, — сказал он, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, словно стеснялся сделать это в открытую.

Я нашел ботинки там же, где оставил их утром.

— До наступления темноты ещё несколько часов. Предлагаю вам провести это время с пользой. Ночью мне вновь понадобится постель.

Он дружелюбно кивнул в ответ, но даже не шевельнулся, чтобы лечь обратно.

Я нетерпеливо вышел из комнаты. Если он думал, что я буду его уговаривать, то сильно ошибался. Он купил мою кровать с рассвета до заката, и может распоряжаться этим временем как ему пожелается. И если одинокое заточение в моей тусклой комнатушке, где самое интересное занятие – изучение текстуры дерева на стенах, доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем мои услуги – это его право.

Почти все девушки уже проснулись и готовились к вечеру, украшая волосы и подбирая духи. Некоторые вооружились иголками и зашивали одежду, пострадавшую от особо усердных клиентов. Гордость проститутки заключается в её внешнем виде, побрякушках, аромате и тех усилиях, которые она прикладывает, чтобы выделиться в переполненном борделе и во всём де Валлене. Но когда я спустился по лестнице, они побросали свои занятия, окружили меня, словно я сам был вампиром, и потребовали рассказа во всех подробностях.

Будучи не в состоянии пробираться через толпу, заполнившую салон, я уселся на ступени и задумался, был ли Майкель фон Трит худшим, что могло со мной случиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Я не ожидал увидеть вампира снова. Расценив его визит как неожиданную выгоду и непыльную ночную работу, я спрятал деньги подальше в комод и продолжил заниматься своим делом. Ровно неделю спустя, такой же бесконечно тоскливой ночью, я спустился в салон и замер, увидев Майкеля в фойе. Держа в руках шляпу, он вглядывался в толпу проституток: его глаза казались слепыми, пока не засияли, когда он заметил меня. Он улыбнулся – лениво и лукаво, без всяких _полу_ тонов – и начал пробираться ко мне сквозь толпу.

— Арьен, — он склонил голову в знак приветствия, — ты не назначал встреч на сегодняшний вечер?

— Нет, — не подумав, выпалил я.

Я вцепился в перила так, будто хотел сбежать и тем самым избавиться от него.

— Примешь меня?

Прежде чем я смог хоть что-то ответить, он кинул мне кошелек, набитый монетами. Я поймал его машинально, ничего не подразумевая, и уже хотел было бросить обратно, когда понял, что такое поведение только развеселит этого ненормального.

А раз я не мог вернуть деньги, пришлось их принять. Опустив руку, которую оттягивал тяжелый кошель, я развернулся к лестнице.

— Ну, прошу.

Молчал я только до тех пор, пока не закрыл за нами дверь.

— Почему я? — набросился я на него. — Ты же знаешь, что неприятен мне. Так почему ты снова пришел?

Он одарил меня беспечной улыбкой и направился к окну, чтобы убедиться, что ставни плотно закрыты.

— Знаешь, меня давно не оставляли в покое на целую ночь. Я не припомню, когда в последний раз так хорошо высыпался. Эти женщины постоянно будят меня, желая забраться ко мне в постель.

— Они проститутки, — сказал я, пожимая плечами. — Естественно, что мужчине, лежащему в их постели, они будут предлагать свои услуги.

Он положил шляпу на комод и бросил на меня насмешливый взгляд.

— А ты не проститутка?

Если он хотел вывести меня из себя, я определенно его разочаровал.

— Я этого и не отрицаю. Ты тоже, наверняка, живешь не так, как все говорят.

Он облокотился на комод и удивленно вскинул бровь.

— И что же обо мне говорят? Что я способен ублажить дюжину женщин одновременно и показать пару-тройку постельных хитростей, о которых не знают даже опытные шлюшки?

— Ты шутишь, но даже не представляешь, насколько ты близок к истине.

— Да? В таком случае... — Он расстегнул ворот сорочки, снял галстук и положил его рядом со шляпой. — Придется мне считать это не только проклятьем, но и благословением.

«Не спрашивай, — велел я себе, чувствуя, как рвутся с губ слова. — Он же тебя дразнит». Но я не смог сдержаться.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

Он махнул рукой – небрежно, как любой человек, привыкший к власти.

— Если бы не подобная репутация, я бы не был тебе неприятен. А значит, не найти бы мне покоя даже здесь.

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе. Полагаю, ты не понравился бы мне в любом случае, просто потому что ты – это ты.

— Возможно. — Он оттолкнулся и уселся на комод. В свете лампы его глаза сияли озорным блеском. — Но я сомневаюсь.

Я уставился на него, глядя, как он болтает ногами, и его каблуки стучат по дверцам комода.

— Что ты _делаешь_?

Он поднял брови, изображая из себя невинную простоту.

— Ты о чем?

Я шагнул вперед, от такой откровенной наглости руки сжались в кулаки.

— Слезай! Если думаешь, что волен обращаться с моими вещами, как тебе заблагорассудится, только потому что купил меня на ночь, то ты ошибаешься. Если тебе нужно что-то подобное – спускайся вниз и выбери кого-нибудь другого.

Я бросил ему кошель – так, как хотел сделать внизу. А он только рассмеялся и положил его на комод рядом с собой.

— Арьен. — Он взглянул на меня сквозь ресницы. Волосы упали на лицо, придавая ему дикое, чудное выражение. — Как ты уже заметил, меня бы с радостью приняли в любой постели этого города. Если бы я этого хотел, меня бы здесь не было.

— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся я. — Ты лучше проведешь время в одиночестве, в постели того, кто не желает тебя видеть. Что ж, пожалуйста. — Я развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Подожди. — Он соскользнул с комода и встал напротив меня – так близко, что я не мог вдохнуть, не коснувшись его.

— _Зачем_?

Он взял мою руку и потрясенно уставился на неё, приложив свои пальцы к моим.

— Затем, что я тебя прошу?

Я взглянул на него, сжав губы.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

Он переплел наши пальцы, сложив ладони вместе. Сердце зашлось в груди, и я даже подумал, что на сей раз он не собирается отказываться от моих услуг.

Он развернул наши руки так, что мое перебинтованное запястье с не зажившим ещё укусом оказалось сверху.

— То же, что и в прошлый раз.

Я попытался вырваться, но он меня не отпустил.

— И всё? — Я подозрительно сощурил глаза.

Он рассмеялся.

— А почему ты думаешь, что мне нужно что-то ещё?

— Сегодня ты заплатил больше.

— Сегодня я лучше представляю себе, за что плачу.

Я подавил желание закатить глаза, и, оттолкнув его руку, протянул свою.

— Ну, приступай?

Он покачал головой и легко коснулся повязок.

— Будет больно, если я потревожу рану до того, как она заживет.

Я в смятении посмотрел на него.

— Думаешь, в прошлый раз больно не было?

Теперь он раздраженно помотал головой.

— Будет плохо заживать и останется шрам.

Я удивился тому, что он ничего не понял.

— Думаешь, я против пары отметин на коже?

Майкель вздохнул и окинул меня недовольным взглядом.

— Трудновато питаться через сетку шрамов.

— О, — только и смог выдавить я. Я смотрел на него, чувствуя мурашки на спине и соображая, подразумевал ли он то, о чем я подумал. Он собирался делать это постоянно, а значит – каждый раз возвращаться ко мне.

Теперь, когда я дернул руку, он свободно её отпустил. Я вытянул другую, невредимую, и он тут же поднес её ко рту. Он касался кожи губами так нежно, что я вздрогнул от мысли о грядущей жестокости.

Он не отрывал от меня косого взгляда, наблюдая, как я напрягся в ожидании, когда он раскрыл губы. Но он не стал кусать, а только скользнул теплым языком по пульсирующей вене, тут же обжигая влажную кожу холодным дыханием.

Я дернулся, потому что не был готов к такому повороту событий. Но крепкая хватка Майкеля не поддалась слабому сопротивлению. Тогда я уперся другой рукой ему в плечо, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Он только тихо засмеялся, и теперь дыхание на моей коже казалось горячим, словно воздух из печи.

Он прикусил мою кожу – обычными, тупыми зубами, а не острыми клыками – царапнул её, лизнул и пососал, пока она не покраснела от притока крови, которую словно тянуло к нему – так же, как его тянуло к ней. Не оглядываясь, я нашарил подоконник за своей спиной и вцепился в него так, что заболели пальцы.

Он придвинулся и, наверное, прижался бы ко мне, если бы моя рука между нашими телами не сдерживала его натиск. Я попытался отступить, но Майкель не позволил дистанции между нами увеличиться. Он пригвоздил меня к стене: я почувствовал, как лопатки врезались в жесткое дерево. Одной рукой он оперся о стену, так близко к моему лицу, что я мог чувствовать запах его мыла; другой приподнял мое запястье, склонился над ним и укусил.

Я вздрогнул, словно в меня ударила молния, и задумался, забыл ли я о боли, притупило ли время воспоминания, или он просто был сегодня более грубым. Даже зная, какие муки меня ждут, я хотел позволить ему насытиться, взять с меня хотя бы это, раз уж он не намерен пользоваться основными услугами. Но моё тело действовало само по себе: я отталкивал его, цепляясь за сюртук, впивался пальцами в подоконник, как будто мог сбежать и избавиться от Майкеля. Я не был слабым, но моя сила не шла ни в какое сравнение с мощью вампира. Я чувствовал себя мышью, которая пытается взять верх над кошкой, держащей её в когтях.

Когда у меня подогнулись колени, он подтянул меня свободной рукой и вжал в стену, рыча так, что у меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Этот звук куда больше подходил животному, огромному существу, рыщущему по лесам и пугающему здравомыслящих людей так, что они боятся покидать свои дома. Но не человеку в шляпе и сюртуке с рассыпанными по плечам волосами и редкой ослепительной улыбкой.

Так звучит Смерть, пришедшая за тем, что ей причитается. Человек не может издавать такой рык.

Я перестал сопротивляться и только мелко дрожал, вцепившись в его сюртук. Мои пальцы вздрагивали возле его щеки с каждым движением его острых, как иголки, клыков.

Боковым зрением я заметил, как его рука сжимается в кулак и костяшки касаются дерева. Он вытащил клыки и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня своими темными, дикими глазами. Я попытался выскользнуть из узкого пространства между ним и стеной, но он пригвоздил мои руки к доскам. Из ранок медленно сочилась кровь. Он прильнул к укусу и слизнул капли, не дав им упасть на пол, а затем снова впечатался в моё запястье, посасывая, но не кусая.

Он устранил последнюю преграду между нами, и теперь его грудь прижималась к моей, его тело вжималось в моё. Он склонил голову так, что мы почти касались щеками. От каждого моего выдоха его волосы трепетали, пряди поднимались перед моими глазами и прилипали к моей вспотевшей коже. Он опустил руку мне на талию, не давая пошевелиться. Я закрыл глаза, медленно, осторожно разжал пальцы и убрал руку с его плеча.

Мы могли бы быть просто любовниками в страстных объятьях, слишком нетерпеливыми, чтобы добраться до постели. Могли бы, если бы не боль в моем запястье, если бы я не видел боковым зрением, как работало его горло при каждом глотке.

— Майкель, — звук получился тихий, но слишком хриплый для шепота.

Он что-то прогудел в ответ, и я взял на себя смелость предположить, что он меня слушает, облизал сухие губы и попытался снова заговорить:  
— Ты же меня до последней капли высосешь.

На этот раз он, похоже, глухо засмеялся, и немного оторвался, чтобы ответить мне.

— У тебя ещё есть, чем поделиться.

Его язык скользнул по запястью: раз, другой, потом ещё раз. Я повернул голову и снова произнес его имя, наблюдая, как его взгляд скользит по мне и возвращается к моей руке, прижатой к стене, словно вид нескольких капель крови приковывал его внимание, как сытный обед – голодающего.

Я нервно рассмеялся и попытался пошутить:  
— Знаешь, я так начну думать, что ты не ел всю неделю.

Он посмотрел на меня со странным выражением лица, которого я не мог понять. Освобождая меня, он разжал пальцы и отошел на пару шагов.

Я медленно опустил руку. Он стоял в центре комнаты, не отрывая от меня взгляда. Пока он не заговорил опять, я, пожав плечами, скользнул к комоду, чтобы достать свежие бинты. За прошедшую неделю я израсходовал все свои запасы, так что теперь приходилось выпрашивать у девчонок. Присев на край кровати, чтоб перевязать новый укус, я печально подумал, что мне придется покупать больше перевязочного материала, раз Майкель собрался продолжать свои визиты.

На этот раз бинтовать было сложнее – вторая рука слушалась не очень хорошо. Майкель смотрел, как я заматываю руку, снова разворачиваю и начинаю сначала, а потом подошел, присел рядом и придержал один из концов бинта.

— Спасибо, — сказал я, бросив на него короткий взгляд. Вышло резко и неожиданно, и я подумал, что он посчитает эти слова неискренними.

Он не ответил, лишь коротко кивнул. Но когда я закончил, он завязал концы повязки и, вытянув мои руки параллельно друг другу, посмотрел на них с едва различимой улыбкой в уголках рта. Запястья выглядели по-разному: одно было забинтовано свободнее, а на другом повязка, прикрывающая свежую рану, была толще. Он провел пальцем по моему предплечью, от одежды к бинтам.

Я отдернул руки и попытался встать.

— Я оставлю тебя, чтобы ты мог...

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Не уходи.

Я сел обратно. Он неподвижно стоял на коленях, почти как человек на молитве, разве что в его глазах не было никакого покаяния или благоговения – только зловещее спокойствие.

— Что? — спросил я, когда понял, что он не собирается у меня ничего требовать. — Тебе нужно от меня... что-то ещё?

Он поднял голову и поймал мой взгляд. В уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

— Нет, я не о том, что ты думаешь. — Он встал, потянулся и оперся бедром об изножье кровати. — Просто я пока не хочу ложиться, вот и всё.

Я в замешательстве сдвинул брови.

— Ну и чего тогда ты от меня хочешь?

Он беспечно пожал плечами, обводя комнату взглядом. Я не мог понять, что интересного можно найти в этой убогой обстановке, но он рассматривал её, как горный пейзаж.

— Поговори со мной, — произнес он через плечо.

— О _чем_? — спросил я.

— О чем угодно.

Я в недоумении уставился на его спину. Я не понимал, что во мне, шлюхе, может заинтересовать мужчину вроде него. Не моя комната, и уж точно – не моя жизнь. Не раздумывая, я выпалил первый же вопрос, который пришел в голову:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Сто семьдесят четыре, — без промедления откликнулся он, но слова прозвучали сдержанно и неестественно, невыразительно. Словно ему задавали этот вопрос уже тысячи раз, и он заучил наизусть ответ, не несущий никакого смысла.

Я смотрел на его профиль. Он пристально изучал комнату, и на его лице отразилось легкое любопытство, словно эта скучная каморка интересовала его больше, чем почти двести лет собственной жизни.

— Чем же ты занимался всё это время? — спросил я сам себя, восхищенно представляя, сколько возможностей дает такая жизнь.

Он замер и медленно повернулся, хмуря брови.

— Что ты сказал?

Я незаметно сдвинулся к краю кровати, будучи неуверенным, что означало его выражение лица, предвестником какого настроения оно было.

— Я спросил, чем ты занимался все эти годы.

На этот вопрос он искал ответ гораздо дольше. Его взгляд стал отрешенным, он уже смотрел не на стены, а сквозь пространство.

— Я читал. Я путешествовал. Я... не знаю.

— Не знаешь? — я скептически повысил интонацию. — Почти две сотни лет, и ты говоришь, что не знаешь, чем занимался?

Он качнулся назад, удивленно глядя на меня. На его лице отразилось странное смешение эмоций, и, в конце концов, черты исказились от изумления.

— Думаешь, я вел учет завтракам и светским визитам? Кому такое интересно? — спросил он с легкой усмешкой. — Всё это ужасно скучно.

— Ты так считаешь? — резко спросил я. — Ты же вел такой образ жизни. — Я поднялся и поправил края повязки. — Теперь ты готов лечь спать?

Он покосился на меня и задержал взгляд на несколько мгновений.

— Нет. Думаю, нет, — наконец произнес он.

Сдаваясь, я вскинул руки.

— Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Поговори со мной. Просто поговори.

— Бога ради, о чем?

Он тряхнул головой.

— Без разницы. О чем хочешь. Расскажи, что ты делаешь в обычные дни, когда я не прихожу и не отрываю тебя от работы. _Что угодно_.

Я вздохнул и сел на кровать, он расположился рядом. Медленно, неуверенно, я заговорил. Я рассказывал ему, что сплю целыми днями – совсем как он – потому что работы больше всего по ночам. Я сбивчиво описывал ему своих постоянных клиентов, в основном тех, кто мне нравился и нескольких, которые, как я думал, повеселят его.

Но легче не стало – наверное, потому что я был напряжен, сбит с толку его странной просьбой. А он нетерпеливо ерзал на постели, словно не мог удобно устроиться. Я даже подумал, что он собирается продержать меня весь день, пока я не потеряю голос, пересказывая самые банальные мелочи.

К моему облегчению, опасения были напрасными. С приближением рассвета он утомился, но стал более нервным. В конце концов, дойдя до конца очередной истории, я не стал начинать новую, а посмотрел на него.

— Достаточно? — мягко спросил я. — Могу я теперь идти?

— Да. — Он перекатился на бок, подальше от меня. — Довольно.

Я оставил его спать, и подумал, что сегодня его просто охватило странное настроение. Но на следующей неделе он пришел снова, пригвоздил меня к стене и, прорычав: «Поговори со мной, Арьен», впился клыками в моё запястье.

И я говорил, каждую неделю, пока это не стало такой же привычкой, как ежедневный спуск по лестнице в салон, или как мои постоянные прогулки за свежими булочками в пекарню на окраине де Валлена. Клыки Майкеля в моей плоти; его руки, крепко удерживающие меня на месте, в то время как тело пытается выгнуться под ним, сопротивляясь боли; его грохочущий голос в моих ушах, раз за разом требующий: « _Поговори со мной_ », пока я не выдавал что-нибудь, пришедшее в голову, хоть что-то, что смягчало его странное настроение и позволяло мне расслабиться – всё это стало частью моей жизни.

Я рассказывал ему об ужасной скуке, сопровождающей ожидание клиентов; о моей дружбе с Элизой; о том, как нетерпеливо она требует от меня рассказов о моем клиенте-вампире; о том, как она жульничает, когда мы играем в шашки; о том, что я знаю все её приемы, но всё равно позволяю ей мухлевать, потому что она напоминает мне одного друга детства. Я выкладывал ему всё, что думал о собственной жизни, но невысказанного всё равно оставалось неизмеримо много, хотя я выговаривался ночь за ночью, неделю за неделей. А он был всё таким же ненасытным, и, когда поток моих слов казался ему медленным, он обрушивал меня на первую попавшуюся поверхность и снова требовал: « _Поговори со мной!_ »

Отчаявшись и оцепенев под силой укуса, я глядел поверх его плеча в открытое окно, за которым утренняя заря начала смывать краски с неба. Чтобы унять его, я, запинаясь, начал описывать ему уголок моста, который был виден из окна, как его фонари озаряют ночную темноту и отражаются в водах канала. Но это раздражало его только сильнее.

Так что я не стал продолжать и начал лепетать что-то о том, насколько иначе мост выглядит днем, когда его освещает солнце, а нагретые камни сохраняют тепло ещё несколько часов после заката. На удивление, это его утихомирило. Хватка ослабла. Я продолжил, не желая терять неожиданное преимущество. Я говорил ему о том, что краска слезает с ограды моста, обнажая посеревшую обветренную древесину, и это происходит уже не первый год; как все согласились, что кто-то должен его перекрасить, но никто для этого до сих пор не пошевелил и пальцем. Ещё я рассказывал ему о заполнивших город золотых, словно солнце, нарциссах. Недели шли, нарциссы завяли, и я уже описывал ему бутоны тюльпанов, говорил, что мне больше нравятся розы – за их запах. Я рассказывал ему, как солнце в полдень падало на моё лицо, согревая его и подсушивая, отчего кожа становилась сухой, словно пергамент.

Я говорил обо всём, что приходило в голову, обо всём, что он наверняка забыл за годы, проведенные во тьме. Я даже, пылая от досады, сквозь крепко сжатые зубы признался ему, что стал обращать внимание на разные мелочи, думая: «Майкель захочет об этом услышать. Я должен запомнить, чтобы рассказать ему».

Неделю за неделей я разговаривал с ним. Я не думал, что в человеке может быть так много невысказанных слов. А однажды ночью, вернувшись в свою комнату после его ухода, я обнаружил алую, словно кровь, одинокую розу на своей подушке, и понял, что не могу произнести ни слова.


	3. Chapter 3

Неделю спустя с приближением ночи я обнаружил, что набрасываюсь на всех, кто попадается мне на глаза. К вечеру я успел оскорбить чувства, по меньшей мере, дюжины человек, и девочки, обычно любившие мою компанию, перестали приглашать меня посидеть с ними. Так что я решил убраться из салона до тех пор, пока не успокоюсь. Я вернулся в комнату, захлопнул дверь и в который раз напомнил себе, что даже щедрая оплата не стоит того раздражения, которое вызывает общество Майкеля. Я гневно подумал, что он мог бы выбрать кого-то другого. Но вампир даже не рассматривал прочие варианты. Несомненно, он бы нашел нужного среди всех, кто был рад его удовлетворить.

За окном занимался рассвет, и я уже начал надеяться, что избежал встречи с вампиром, когда дверь распахнулась, и он бесцеремонно ворвался в комнату. Удержавшись от вздоха, я поднялся ему навстречу. Дверь осталась открытой, и поверх его плеча я разглядел, что коридор пуст. Я фыркнул:

— Где же твои поклонники?

Его ухмылка была совершенно порочной.

— Им и без меня есть над чем вздыхать.

Я скептически усмехнулся. В этом мире только вампиры могут с такой легкостью сводить людей с ума.

Когда я не клюнул на его провокацию, он откинулся на стену, взглянул на меня из-под полуопущенных век и ухмыльнулся:  
— Видишь ли, они о нас сплетничают.

Я поднял голову.

— Девочки?

— Наверное, началось всё с них. — Он пожал плечами, но по блеску в глазах я понял, что ему нравится это предположение. — Они рассказали клиентам, которые пересказали женам, а те поделились с соседями. Слухи ходят по всему городу.

Я сел на кровать и, заведя руки за спину, оперся ими на матрас. Майкель даже не предложил мне оплату, а я уже развлекаю его. Что, черт возьми, со мной происходит?

— Слухи? О нас?

— Ну да, я же раз за разом прихожу к тебе. К тебе – и ни к кому другому. Они уже сочиняют истории о нашем пылком романе и, готов биться об заклад, я слышал не меньше полудюжины вариантов. — Его лицо засияло от радости. — Кто-то говорит, что ты холоден ко мне, и я возвращаюсь, потому что не могу вынести отказа. Другие полагают, что я был очарован твоим мастерством, что ты сотворил нечто такое, до чего не додумался никто в Амстердаме, и завоевал моё сердце. Представляешь?

Он рассмеялся, а я поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему. Когда я опустился на колени, он резко замолчал и перестал даже улыбаться.

— Что ты делаешь?

— И в чем же правда? — спросил я, обвивая его колени руками. — Неужели я сделал то, что никому не приходило в голову, и пленил твоё сердце?

— Не льсти себе, — он попытался отстраниться, но стена за спиной помешала ему.

— Тогда это вызов? Привлекательность запретного? — Я скользнул ладонями по его бедрам. — Ты бросишь меня, после того как окажешься в моей постели?

— Прекрати. — Он убрал мои руки. — Какое ещё «запретное»? Я никогда не просил тебя ни о чем подобном!

— Да, не просил. — Я присел на корточки, глядя, как он сжал губы. — Тогда почему ты раз за разом возвращаешься ко мне, если тебе доступна любая постель? Почему оставляешь любовные подарки, если всё, что я делаю – предоставляю тебе кровать для спокойного сна?

— Подарки? — с его лица схлынули все эмоции, он был сбит с толку. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не прикидывайся дураком. — Я подошел к комоду и достал из ящика оставленную им розу, которую засушил по просьбе Элизы. Теперь листья цветка стали хрупкими, лепестки потемнели и ссохлись. Шип уколол палец, и Майкель на секунду уставился на мою руку, а потом с ужасом посмотрел на розу.

— Что это? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Тебе лучше знать, это же ты её оставил.

— О Боже... — он нерешительно преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние. — Что ты с ней сделал?

Я нахмурился и позволил ему забрать цветок. Когда я попытался поднести палец к губам, чтобы облизать ранку, он перехватил ладонь и приник к уколу ртом. Я вздрогнул от ощущения теплого языка, нежно коснувшегося моей кожи.

— Я просто её засушил. Девочки чуть не убили меня, когда я решил её выкинуть.

Правда, теперь, зная о «сказках», которые они распространяют, я уже не был склонен считать их романтизм безобидным.

Майкель не отрывал от цветка потемневших глаз.

— Это... Тебе не стоило этого делать. В чем смысл? Она стала просто прахом. — Он робко дотронулся до засохшего лепестка. — Некоторые вещи нельзя хранить вечно.

— Если хочешь, забирай её, — растерянно сказал я, — или выкинь. Майкель, ты мне так и не ответил. — Я снова встал на колени и положил ладони ему на бедра. Когда он попытался отступить, я вцепился в его одежду и удержал на месте. — Скажи мне!

Он очень осторожно, словно боясь сломать, отложил розу в сторону.

— Это не любовный подарок. Ты же сказал, что любишь розы, вот я и подумал, что тебе понравится.

— Понравилось, — согласился я. Несмотря на все возражения, Майкель был возбужден так, что стоящий член оттягивал брюки. Я провел по нему рукой сквозь ткань. Вампир закрыл глаза, нащупывая стену за спиной. — Я улыбнулся, я рассмеялся, я просто получил от этого удовольствие.

— Арьен, — неуверенно произнес он и открыл глаза, ласково скользнув пальцами по моим волосам. Я смотрел, как застывает его взгляд, как ухмылка скрывает теплоту настоящей улыбки. — Похоже, в сплетнях кое-что перепутали, — пробормотал он совсем другим тоном. — Из нас как раз ты не можешь смиренно пережить отказа. Мы ещё даже не заговорили об оплате, а ты уже стоишь передо мной на коленях...

Я мгновенно вскочил и залепил ему пощечину – с такой силой, что заныла ладонь. Он изумленно посмотрел на меня.

— Не нужны мне твои чертовы деньги. Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил.

Он осторожно коснулся щеки пальцами. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то новое, незнакомое, настолько жесткое, что я испугался.

— Кажется, я забыл вопрос.

Я снова опустился на колени. Как только он попытался отодвинуться, я прижал его к стене.

— Маленькое удовольствие в благодарность за подарок, — огрызнулся я, проворно расстегивая его брюки. — Не хочу быть обязанным тебе, Майкель фон Трит.

Он открыл было рот, собираясь что-то ответить. Но в тот же момент я, наконец, разобрался с одеждой и сжал его член в руке. Больше возразить он не пытался.

Положив руки на его бедра, я вжал вампира в стену и поддразнил дыханием. Он издал гортанный звук и выгнулся навстречу мне. Я подался вперед, удерживая его своим весом, и обхватил головку губами.

Он перестал двигаться, перестал _дышать_. Намотав мои волосы на кулак, он потянул так осторожно, что мне не было больно. Долгими медленными движениями я ласкал его языком, слизывая соль с кожи. Я стоял перед ним на коленях с закрытыми глазами, а он, как и любой другой клиент, придерживал мою голову. Но это было лишь иллюзией. Никогда прежде меня не пытались _оттолкнуть_.

Мне было не сравниться с Майкелем по силе. Я бы не смог ему ничего навязать, если бы он сам этого не хотел. Но факт сопротивления, пусть и ненастоящего, только подогревал мою решимость. Я вобрал его глубже, заполняя весь рот. Дразня языком, я заставлял вампира приглушенно всхлипывать. Он нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, когда я замедлился. Я стащил его брюки до колен и впился пальцами в его кожу, удерживая Майкеля на месте.

— Арьен. — Голос прозвучал низко и грубо.

— Помолчи, — откликнулся я и взял его глубже.

Он откинулся на стену, скользнул руками по моей шее и вцепился в плечи. Крепко сжимая пальцами его возбужденную плоть, я ласкал языком чувствительную кожу с нижней стороны члена. Он резко вскрикнул, когда я просунул руку между бедер и обхватил его яички, перекатывая их в ладони. Он заговорил снова, но я пропустил слова мимо ушей, расслышав только интонацию. Жаждущую. Умоляющую.

Я вбирал его так глубоко, как только мог, языком прижимая к нёбу, выпуская и принимая снова. Майкель тяжело выдохнул и выгнулся, отрывая спину от стены. Я обнял его за талию и резко притянул к себе, захватывая его плоть целиком, сжимая губами и языком. И тут же до конца выпустил его, только медленно двигал кулаком по всей длине и овевал влажную кожу дыханием.

Издав разочарованный стон, он сердито посмотрел на меня. Я сжал ладонь вокруг плоти и провел большим пальцем по головке. По его телу прошла дрожь, с лица исчезла свирепость.

Прижав член к животу, я пососал чувствительную кожу под ним, выцеловывая дорожку вниз. Обхватив ствол, я позволил ему толкаться в мою руку, пока ласкал его губами и языком. Поцеловав нежную плоть, я почувствовал на себе взгляд, словно физическое прикосновение. Наверное, впервые он раскрылся передо мной, показал себя, не спрятался за маской притворства и сарказма. Он, похоже, подумал о том же, и поднял голову к потолку. Момент был упущен.

Снова целуя его, я осторожно прикусил кожу. Он шумно втянул воздух, дернулся, и, запустив пальцы в мои волосы, резко притянул к себе.

Я поцеловал его живот и принялся играть языком с пупком, дразня его. Майкель сжал мою голову, не давая пошевелиться, и передвинулся так, что кончик члена коснулся моих губ.

Раскрыв рот, я взял его так глубоко, как только мог, и тут же отодвинулся, оставляя внутри лишь головку. Посасывая, я не прекращал ласкать ствол у основания. Рыча, Майкель толкнулся так яростно, что мне пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Господи, — выдохнул он. — Арьен...

Окончание имени потерялось в невнятных звуках, когда я провел по члену языком. Взяв его в рот, я принялся сосать и лизать, скользя по всей длине. Майкель так крепко сжал кулаки, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Тяжело дыша, он напрягся подо мной, и я принялся двигаться быстрее, пока он, наконец, не задрожал и солоноватое тепло его семени не наполнило мой рот. Проглотив, я откинулся назад, продолжая медленно поглаживать плоть, пока вампир не оттолкнул мои руки.

Я поднялся на ноги. Майкель следил за мной прищуренным взглядом, тяжело дыша; от пота несколько прядей волос прилипли к его щекам. Медленно приподняв уголок губ в привычной усмешке, он спрятал своё настоящее лицо.

— Небольшое удовольствие, значит? — Он закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к стене. — Ты себя недооцениваешь.

Я оставил замечание без комментариев. Не отрывая глаз, я смотрел, как он снял сапоги, стащил до конца брюки, скинул сюртук и сорочку и забрался в постель, ни разу не взглянув на меня. Он устроился на боку, спиной ко мне. Я смотрел на вьющиеся волосы на его затылке.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил я.

— Нет, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — На этом всё, Арьен.

Я посмотрел в окно – там, словно звезды в темном небе, горели фонари – и снова взглянул на Майкеля.

— Мне закрыть ставни?

— Как хочешь. — Он всё ещё не двигался и вообще никак не реагировал.

Не отрывая от вампира взгляда, я подошел к окну и плотно запер ставни. Закончив, я вопросительно взглянул на него. Но он промолчал, и я счел лучшим уйти, стараясь не обращать внимания на странное сосущее ощущение под ложечкой.

Двумя днями позже я сидел в салоне, ожидая клиентов, и краем глаза наблюдал за Элизой, передвигавшей шашки на доске в свою пользу, когда услышал его имя.

Я невольно обернулся. Взгляд наткнулся на группу девушек, склонивших головы и обсуждавших очередную сплетню. В центре сидела Хэди и с сияющим лицом рассказывала какую-то байку.

— Что ты сказала? — спросил я, поднимаясь и подходя к ним.

Она посмотрела на меня с выражением неуверенности на лице.

— Я только что говорила, как Грит рассказал мне, что Майкель фон Трит приходил в их заведение прошлой ночью, поднялся с одним из парней наверх, а утром Ян, взволнованный, спустился и сказал...

Я развернулся, не дослушав сплетню, потому что она могла тянуться часами, если не бесконечно. Вернувшись на своё место, я заметил, что Элиза переставила свои шашки так, что мне придется пожертвовать одной из фигур на следующем ходе.

— Ну и что там? — спросила она, строя из себя невинную овечку.

— Так, сплетни о клиентах, как обычно. — Я сдвинул шашку вперед, позволяя ей взять две моих фигуры. — Ничего существенного.

На следующий день слухи снова донесли до меня его имя. На сей раз шептались, что он посетил другой бордель, ниже по течению канала, и заплатил одной из девушек за три ночи вперед.

— Как будто за номер в гостинице! — вскричала Элиза, восторженно хлопая ресницами.

Следующей ночью мы узнали, что он, оставив девушке трехдневную плату, ушел в другой публичный дом. А ещё через день уже поговаривали, что он вернулся к Яну, обрушил на того всё свое очарование, осыпал невероятными обещаниями, так что парню пришлось сдаться и пустить его в свою постель.

По прошествии недели я, даже не задумываясь, ждал его, как и прежде. Я пытался понять, что за странное настроение охватило его и отправило в «путешествие» по де Валлену, успокоит ли оно его, и как всё это отразится на мне.

Ночь заканчивалась, заря уже осветила небо на горизонте, и девушки стали расходиться по комнатам – кто с клиентом, кто без. Я смотрел в окно на залитую рассветным золотом воду, когда, наконец, понял – он не придет.

Поднявшись к себе, я сел на кровать и задумался, удалось ли мне преуспеть и избавиться от него. Но всё равно было странно спать в собственной постели, когда я уже привык к тому, что раз в неделю она занята и недоступна.

Я посмеялся над своим поведением и сказал себе, что огорчен просто потому, что привык к еженедельному взносу в свою «копилку». Я смотрел на запястья, перевязанные бинтами, с которыми сроднился настолько, что без них чувствовал себя полураздетым.

Я рассеянно потянул повязку за кончик. В прошлый раз он не пил кровь, так что укусы – один двух-, другой трехнедельной давности – почти зажили. Бинты уже не были нужны, но казалось странным снимать их, не заменяя свежими.

На следующий день в салоне поднялось волнение. Все девушки знали, что обычно он приходил ко мне, но не явился на этот раз. Многие слышали, что он был в другом публичном доме, хотя и не могли сойтись во мнении, в каком. Элиза сказала, что её приятель у Дрики видел, как он прижал к стене какого-то мальчишку, укусил его прямо на лестнице, заплатил за всю ночь и ушел уже через пять минут, но все в салоне согласились, что такого быть не могло.

Слухи становились всё нелепее с каждым днем, и чем хуже они были, тем больше народу восхищенно передавало их. В какой-то момент сплетни заполнили воздух настолько, что казалось, из-за них нечем дышать.

Через две недели после последней встречи с Майкелем я, расправив плечи, направился в салон, пытаясь убедить себя, что сегодня обычный вечер, и я буду выполнять свою работу так же, как делал каждую ночь. Гул толпы в гостиной я услышал ещё на лестничной площадке, и, спустившись, обнаружил Майкеля в центре комнаты.

Девушки, как всегда, собрались вокруг него. Элиза, Хэди и кто-то ещё пробрались в центр этой толпы и теперь боролись за его внимание. Он смеялся и подначивал их, обещая покровительство той, которая сделает ему самое изысканное предложение. Большинство девушек смеялось вместе с ним, находя в этом милое развлечение, остальные же, отстаивая свое вознаграждение, пытались произвести впечатление на вампира и посылали друг другу холодные взгляды.

Стоило мне спуститься, как девушки сразу обратили на меня всё внимание. Я чувствовал себя отвергнутым любовником перед бывшим возлюбленным, словно в какой-то мелодраме.

Но я им не был. Я был просто шлюхой, только и всего. Никем большим.

Позже мне говорили, что в ту минуту Майкель не отрывал от меня взгляда. Но я даже не посмотрел в его сторону и пробрался сквозь толпу на улицу под тянувшийся за мной шлейф шепотков.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло ещё две недели, и с каждым днем слухи распространялись всё быстрее, сплетни становились всё возмутительнее. Поговаривали, что он снял комнату в борделе, только чтобы поразить своих знакомых, называя адрес в де Валлене; что он выбрался из борделя в предрассветный час и избежал солнечного света только благодаря какой-то проститутке, затащившей его в свою постель; что он свободно гулял по де Валлену и по всему городу, а как-то раз сделал непристойное предложение молодому аристократу, словно простой проститутке; что его вышвырнули из «Трех сестер», несмотря на его положение, и хозяин закусочной отказался назвать причину, но отныне стал прятать и свою незамужнюю дочь, и сына от богатых клиентов.

Мне казалось, что я сойду с ума от всех этих историй, но хуже всего было то, что он рассорил нас. Элиза и Хэди стали рьяными соперницами. Любому, кто хоть на секунду задерживался рядом с Хэди, та жаловалась, что Элиза получила его покровительство только потому, что предложила себя бесплатно; Элиза же называла её завистливой занудой и настаивала на том, что в этом нет её вины, потому что Майкель отверг Хэди из-за внешности. Теперь я не играл в шашки по вечерам, потому что Элиза постоянно смотрела в окно, ожидая его, или не отрывала взгляда от Хэди. Даже если она этим не занималась, компания из неё выходила не самая стоящая.

Я и сам, наверное, был не лучше. Почти всё время я сторонился окружающих, в основном потому что не хотел слышать новых похотливых сплетен, и теперь, не мешкая, уходил, если кто-то пытался рассказать их мне. Девочки стали держаться от меня подальше и перешептывались, когда я проходил мимо. Я не обращал на них внимания, как и на всё остальное, гордо выпрямив спину и выряжая только любезность. Занимаясь своим делом, я зарабатывал на жизнь, и по возможности запирался в комнате, чтобы погрузиться в блаженную тишину.

Как-то ночью я, в очередной раз уединившись в комнате, услышал шум. Я не стал обращать на него внимание, решив, что это проделки какого-то буйного клиента или очередная перепалка девочек. Крики становились всё громче и ближе, и вскоре я расслышал в них своё имя.

Я в замешательстве вышел в коридор. Хотя комната Элизы находилась в другом крыле здания, ко мне направлялась именно она, а на неё опирался Майкель. Увидев меня, она облегченно выдохнула.

— Арьен, забери этого идиота. У меня есть занятия поважнее, чем нянчиться с ним.

Я не сдвинулся с места.

— Я думал, он делил с тобой постель все эти дни, — холодно откликнулся я.

Майкель поднял голову, ища меня ошеломленными невидящими глазами, и попытался плотнее запахнуть на груди сюртук.

— Я ему даром не нужна. Он просит только тебя, и говорит, что не уйдет, пока тебя не увидит. — Она с трудом подняла его и толкнула мне в руки прежде, чем я нашелся с ответом. Его шатало, как пьяного, и я, не раздумывая, кинулся к нему.

Элиза окинула взглядом своё платье, испачканное чем-то темно-красным, и с отвращением протянула:

— Я воняю, как _мясник_. Ну и какой клиент захочет теперь иметь со мной дело?

Я оставил её наедине с её проблемами, затащив Майкеля в свою комнату. Спотыкаясь, он доковылял до постели и рухнул на неё. Я толкнул его, переворачивая на спину, отступил на шаг и осмотрел.

Он весь был покрыт кровью, он вымок в ней, пропитался ей – её было больше, чем он выпил моей за всё время нашего знакомства.

— Чья она? — спросил я его. — Майкель, чья это кровь?

— Моя.

Я потрясенно уставился на него.

— Не вся.

Определенно, даже вампир не сможет выжить, потеряв _столько_ крови.

— Да. — Он попытался облокотиться на постель, но не смог, и тут же упал на матрас. — Моя. Арьен…

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Проститутка. Ты можешь поверить? — Он попытался махнуть рукой, но получилось только неуверенно качнуть ладонью. — Она пыталась заколоть меня. — Хотя голос был слабым, в интонациях отчетливо слышалось неверие.

— Не представляю, зачем ей это делать, — сухо ответил я, отворачиваясь, чтобы налить воды из кувшина в таз.

Он хрипло рассмеялся.

— Кажется, я сказал что-то… неподходящее… в запале, когда был с её соседкой, и она решила, что ей я тоже что-то должен.

Не спрашивая, в чем состояло обещание, я продолжал смачивать тряпку в воде. Впрочем, он сам мне сказал:  
— Она думает, что я пообещал обратить ту, другую. Подарить ей вечность. — Он говорил, уставившись в потолок, и слова его плыли словно напев в тумане. — Я уверен, что она ошибается. Как я мог пообещать что-то подобное? С чего бы мне это делать?

Я, не поднимая головы, выжимал лоскут.

— Это довольно распространенное желание. Уверен, что все проститутки, с которыми ты спал, так или иначе просили тебя об этом. — Я поднес таз к кровати и сел рядом, растерянно рассматривая его и соображая, с чего начать чистить этот кошмар.

— Но не ты. — Майкель смотрел на меня из-под прикрытых век. Внезапно он двинулся, и на этот раз ему удалось опереться на локти и сосредоточенно приблизиться ко мне. — Ты хочешь этого? Я сделаю это – для тебя, – если ты только попросишь…

Я отпрянул, чувствуя, как быстро бьется в груди сердце. Месяц назад подобное предложение было бы соблазнительным. Не такое уж большое искушение, – я слишком люблю вкус сладких булочек, запах цветущих роз и ощущение солнца на лице, – но я бы задумался, прежде чем отвергнуть его.

Но месяц назад я понятия не имел, насколько ветреное и недалекое создание Майкель фон Трит.

— С чего бы мне этого хотеть? — резко спросил я, стаскивая его сорочку так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть повреждения. — Какая польза от вечности, если ты одинок?

Он вздрогнул, словно от удара, и откинулся на постель.

— Значит, мне стоило её поблагодарить, — едва слышно произнес он. Я вытирал его грудь влажной тряпкой, но он скидывал мои руки. — Прекрати это. Прекрати, в чем смысл?

— Смысл? — Неприятное чувство свернулось змей где-то внутри. — Зачем ты пришел сюда, Майкель? — Мой голос стал жестче и задрожал от раздражения. — Почему ты хотел видеть меня?

Он отвернулся и не ответил.

Покачиваясь, я поднялся на ноги.

— Нет, на сей раз ты мне ответишь. Почему ты пришел сюда? _Зачем_? Чтобы умереть в моей постели?

— Я не мог… Я… — Он пожал плечами и попытался повернуться на бок. — Я не представлял себе другого места, куда мог бы пойти.

Я смотрел на его спину, на растянувшуюся на плечах ткань сюртука, красную от крови. Одеяла под ним тоже были запачканы ей.

— Поднимайся. — Я отступил и потянул его за пропитавшуюся кровью одежду, пока он не послушался. — Сядь, черт подери. Если с тебя сейчас всё не снять, оно высохнет, ты приклеишься к моим простыням, и я уже никогда от тебя не избавлюсь.

Покачнувшись, он сел и облокотился на колени. Я снял с него сюртук, через голову стянул рубашку, и поднял его с постели, чтобы стащить промокшие покрывала с кровати.

— Сядь, — рявкнул я через плечо, откидывая узел с бельем в угол. Он перебрался на край матраса, сжимая столбик кровати побелевшими пальцами. — Сейчас я буду тебя отмывать, но если ты только пикнешь, клянусь, я закончу то, что начала эта шлюха.

Он не стал спорить, только безмолвно смотрел на меня и дрожал. Я поставил таз рядом с ним и принялся оттирать его кожу, даже не пытаясь быть осторожным. Я смотрел, как ручейки воды, розовея от крови, стекают по груди, и не мог поднять взгляд на рану – свежую, алеющую, разодранную.

Пока я мыл его, он дышал коротко и неглубоко, и я чувствовал, как вздрагивает его грудь.

— Так почему ты пришел? — наконец спросил я.

Он горько усмехнулся:  
— Лучше спроси, почему я не приходил.

Я замер и взглянул на него.

— Так вот что тебя сюда привело? Чувство вины? Ты думаешь, что я…

— Я должен извиниться, — хрипя, ответил он. Его грудь вздымалась, словно у человека на смертном одре, пытающего искупить свою вину, пока ещё не поздно. Я отбросил тряпку и скрестил руки на груди.

— Уверен, тебе перед многими стоит извиниться. — Я поднялся, вылил кровавую воду в окно и снова наполнил таз остатками воды из кувшина. — Но я не могу понять, за что ты хочешь извиниться передо мной.

— Не понимаешь? — он повернулся, чтобы следить за тем, как я хожу по комнате. Я взглянул на него и уловил на его лице проблеск прежнего выражения – кривой теплой улыбки.

— Ты ничего такого мне не сделал. — Я медленно вернулся к кровати. — Ничего, что я не продал бы тебе по своей воле. Ты не обещал мне ничего, чтобы не сдержать слова.

— Так вот из чего состоит вся твоя жизнь? — Он скривил губы, подразумевая улыбку, но ничего веселого в ней не было. — Обмен и торговля, то на это, и пока счета сходятся, ничто не имеет значения? — Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Отвратительный образ жизни.

— А это? — спросил я, перехватывая тряпку, и принялся снова оттирать его кожу. — Давать пищу для слухов, проводя время с проститутками, будто у тебя больше нет знакомых, платить за их компанию и отсылать, забавляясь тем, что доводишь девушек до отчаяния, лучше? Значит, _так_ надо жить?

— Нет. — Он закрыл глаза и вжался в матрас. — Не так. — Он поднял руку, указывая на рану над грудью. Меня передернуло от одной мысли о ней, а он даже не подавал виду, что ощущает её. — Так можно только умирать.

Я долго смотрел на него, забыв про тряпку в руках – вода с неё капала на пол.

— Если ты уже смирился, с тем же успехом я могу открыть ставни и покончить с этим.

Он даже не попытался возразить – просто закрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул.

Я раздраженно отбросил тряпку и отодвинул таз подальше, чтобы не расплескать воду.

— Ты не сдохнешь, упрямый идиот. Только не в моей постели. — Я закатал рукав до локтя и вытянул руку перед ним. В замешательстве сведя брови, он взглянул на меня. С таким же успехом я мог говорить на неведомом языке.

— Пей, черт тебя подери. — Я вцепился в его волосы и подоткнул запястье ко рту. — Делай то, что должен, и _живи_.

С мучительной неохотой он поднял руку и переплел свои пальцы с моими. Это движение было уже настолько знакомо, что грудь пронзила острая боль. Но он не укусил, просто держал меня, дыша на кожу. Он опустил ресницы, потом поднял, посмотрел на меня и прошептал, прижимаясь к запястью:  
— Арьен, поговори со мной.

Я застонал и запрокинул голову.

— Не проси меня об этом. Мне нечего сказать тебе.

— _Поговори со мной_.

Я уставился на него.

— Мне _рассказать_ тебе, какой ты дурак, Майкель фон Трит? Рассказать, какие байки о тебе ходят, как о тебе шепчутся и… — Он укусил, глубоко вонзая клыки. Я вздрогнул, но боль уже была привычной, чуть ли не расслабляющей, так что я не прервал медленный поток рвавшихся из меня слов. — …И размышляют над тем, почему ты превратился в такого мерзавца. Видишь, даже Элиза не хочет видеть тебя в своей постели. Ты только играешь в какие-то собственные игры, и город от них устает. — Работая ртом, он высасывал, вытягивал из меня так необходимую ему кровь. У меня защипало глаза, и я перешел на яростный шепот: — Всё, что ты делаешь – просто игра и обман.

Он издал звук, который, должно быть, означал несогласие.

— Ты находишь мальчишку, который не может устоять перед тобой, — прошипел я, — и платишь ему за целую ночь, только чтобы посмотреть, как неловко ему будет, а потом отпускаешь его, чтобы насладиться смятением. Ты натравливаешь друзей друг на друга, превращая их в злейших врагов; выдвигаешь требования, только чтобы посмотреть, как все суетятся ради исполнения твоих капризов; ты заставляешь весь город говорить о тебе лишь из желания слышать своё имя на устах тысяч людей. Они все игрушки, Майкель, каждый из них.

Он вытащил клыки из запястья, осторожно высосал ранку, пока она не перестала кровоточить, и поднял взгляд на меня.

— Кроме первого, — прошептал он.

Я отвернулся.

— Пей. Ты почти ничего не взял.

— Этого достаточно.

— Достаточно для чего? Чтобы добраться до другого борделя и дать другой шлюхе повод ненавидеть тебя? Тебе, мать твою, нужно _ещё_.

Он удивленно посмотрел на меня и придвинулся неожиданно близко – так, что его ресницы касались моей щеки при каждом взмахе.

— Ты меня ненавидишь? — выдохнул он.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — выдавил я. — Ты мне просто не нравишься.

Его дыхание теплой волной овевало мое лицо. Я закрыл глаза и попытался остаться недвижимым, словно камень, и не поддаться искушению.

— Я выпью ещё, — прошептал он, — если ты позволишь, — и нежно поцеловал меня в шею.

Я отпрянул и вытянул вперед руку.

— Пей отсюда.

— Из того же самого места – так скоро? — Он чуть коснулся одного из уколов кончиком пальца, но я опять дернулся. — Будет больно.

— Больно будет в любом случае.

— Нет. — Черты его лица смягчились редкой теплой и кроткой улыбкой. — Не будет. — Он провел большим пальцем по месту, которого коснулся губами. — Я могу сделать так, что ты будешь хотеть этого снова и снова.

— Это ложь. — Я снова скрестил руки на груди и отодвинулся от него. — Её рассказывают влюбленные девчонки, у которых сентиментальности больше, чем здравого смысла.

— Так докажи, что я неправ. — Он осторожно притянул меня к себе, но этому движению было невозможно сопротивляться. Опустив голову так, что его волосы коснулись моего подбородка, он принялся посасывать всё то же местечко на шее.

— Обещай мне, — выдохнул я. Не знаю, кто из нас больше удивился этим словам. — Пообещай, что ты оставишь меня в покое – оставишь в покое _нас_. Всех нас. Прекрати играть в эти игры. Развлекайся где-нибудь ещё – не в де Валлене. Отвяжись от нас.

— Арьен. — Он прижался лбом к моему плечу. — Тебе всего лишь нужно было сказать «нет».

Я закрыл глаза, мое тело напряглось и дрожало в ожидании укуса.

— Пообещай, — прорычал я. — И мы покончим с этим.

— Обещаю, — тихо произнес он. — Я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты хочешь именно этого.

Я кивнул и запрокинул голову.

Он запустил пальцы в мои волосы, притягивая меня, и приник всем телом. Я вздрогнул, когда он снова коснулся горла губами, и, ощутив, что он раскрыл их, вслепую вцепился в его плечо, ожидая страшные муки укуса.

Острые кончики клыков прокололи кожу, и я почти всхлипнул.

Кусал он сильно, глубоко вонзая зубы. Я дернулся всем телом, выгнулся, цепляясь за него руками. Дыхание рвалось из меня медленным дрожащим криком. Он схватил меня за волосы на затылке и крепче прижал к себе, жадно приникнув к горлу.

А потом, едва я подумал, что Майкель здорово ошибся, и собрался сказать ему – как только вспомню, как разговаривать – что это слишком, это невыносимо, что я не позволю ни одному вампиру укусить себя даже за всё золото мира... В тот самый миг, когда я вдохнул, вспоминая, как произносятся звуки, беспощадный ожог укуса превратился в совершенно иное пламя.

Оно было похоже на сияние тысячи свечей; внезапная вспышка блеска и красоты – настолько яркая, что я окончательно потерял дар речи. Я потрясенно вскрикнул и, слепо ища чего-то большего, приник к Майкелю. Не отпуская волос, он провел второй рукой по моей груди, собирая сорочку и обнажая живот. От первого прикосновения я дернулся, но потом, всхлипнув, подался навстречу. Спешно расстегнув пуговицы, он стащил сорочку с моих плеч и крепко прижался к моей груди – кожей к коже. Я обвил его руками, заключая в объятия, и он низко заурчал мне в шею.

Он сдвинулся вперед, укладывая меня на спину, и скользнул ладонью к моим брюкам. Забрасывая руку на его шею, чтобы удержать его на месте, я позабыл, что он мне совершенно не нравится и что происходящее не входит в условия нашей сделки. Я понимал только одно: мне нужно большее. Выгнув бедра, я прижался к его ладони.

Пальцы Майкеля разбирались с моими штанами проворно, несмотря на то, что делать это одной рукой ужасно неудобно. Покончив с этим, он издал свирепый победный возглас и стащил одежду с моих бедер. Он коснулся меня, обернув руку вокруг плоти.

Закричав, я выгнулся навстречу ощущению, которое промчалось по мне, словно сноп искр.

Я провел рукой по его спине, пробежался пальцами по позвонкам, обвил его узкую талию. Его брюки я дернул с куда меньшей грацией, чем он мои, но всё же смог от них избавиться. Я задержал пальцы на его бедрах, поднялся по ребрам к груди. Вместо ужасной кровоточащей раны я нашел только гладкую затянувшуюся кожу, излеченную подаренной мной кровью.

Я знал. Я знал, что случится, _что_ моя кровь сделает с ним. Вот почему я это предложил. Но даже зная об этом, я был шокирован. Снова и снова прикасаясь к зажившей ране, я удивлялся этому изменению.

Когда Майкель вытащил клыки, я вздрогнул и, напрягшись, вцепился в него. Мне хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он не останавливался, чтобы он укусил меня снова, сделал всё, чтобы только этот неистовый огонь не угасал. Лизнув меня в шею, он отстранился и посмотрел на меня теплящимся взглядом.

— Я всё ещё голоден, — прошептал он, прижимаясь ко мне бедрами. — Утолишь ли ты и этот голод?

Мне следовало бы напомнить ему об обещании и попросить оставить меня в покое. Я должен был сказать ему хоть что-нибудь. Но вместо этого я уставился на него, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце, как его кожа горит, касаясь моей, и не мог думать ни о чем. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, я притянул его к своим губам.

Он целовал меня жестко и нетерпеливо, с рвением под стать моему. Я подался ему навстречу, требуя всё, что он мог дать, и даже больше, пока не стал задыхаться, и мне пришлось оторваться от него.

Майкель склонился надо мной, покрывая моё лицо легкими, словно снежинки, поцелуями, и принялся толкаться бедрами, скользя плотью по плоти. Я провел ладонями по его спине, подхватил под ягодицы и резко толкнул к себе. Он застонал, а потом тяжело рассмеялся и уткнулся носом мне в шею.

— Я ни в коем случае не должен был отпускать тебя тогда, в первую ночь.

Я выгнул шею навстречу его поцелую.

— Такая жертва ради спокойного сна. — Он провел языком по моей ключице. Вплетая пальцы в его волосы, я подтолкнул его вниз. — Ты же ненавидишь шлюх, которые стаскивают покрывала… — Его язык добрался до моего соска и медленно обвел вокруг. Слова прервались низким стоном, — и будят тебя.

— Это того бы стоило.

Он поцеловал мой живот и поиграл языком с ямкой пупка, а потом положил ладони на мои бедра – так, что когда он, скользнув ниже, обвил мой член губами, и я всем телом подался вперед, пытаясь погрузиться в тепло его рта, я оказался пригвожден к месту и совершенно не мог двигаться.

От удовольствия у меня закружилась голова. Протянув руки, я вплел пальцы в его волосы и стал с силой насаживать его на себя. Он оперся на локти и заглотил глубже, тихо посмеиваясь – этот смех стал ещё одной пыткой для моей изнывающей плоти.

Он охватывал меня медленно, постепенно: ждал, пока я начну стонать от безысходности, и лишь тогда двигался вновь, тем самым сильнее сводя с ума. Я чувствовал только обволакивающее тепло его рта и плавное движение его языка. До боли закусив губу, я попытался заглушить стоны, рвавшиеся из груди. Скользнув руками по моим бедрам, он погладил живот, а потом, опустив ладонь на основание члена, подстроился под собственный ритм.

Я всем телом извивался под такими похожими на пытки ласками. Прикрыв рот кулаком, я протяжно застонал. Я дергал бедрами, сопротивляясь его сдержанности, но он не давал ни единого шанса перехватить главенство и навязать собственный темп.

Наконец, он оторвался от меня.

— Арьен, — выдохнул он, двигая рукой по всей длине. Я поднял голову и увидел, как он улыбается. — Поговори со мной.

— Говори сам. С меня хватит.

Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, оставив только доселе спрятанную за ней напряженность. Он неспешно подтянулся наверх, пока не оказался прямо напротив меня, расставив колени по обе стороны от моих бедер и прижав меня к постели своим весом.

— Мне рассказать? — пробормотал он и склонился, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку. — Рассказать, что занимало мои мысли последние несколько месяцев?

— Рассказывай всё, что пожелаешь, — выдохнул я, подставляясь его губам. — Я устал от слов.

— Ты хоть имеешь представление, — спросил он, опускаясь на меня, — как ты выглядел? Ты был таким заносчивым. _Высокомерным_. — Он засмеялся, не отрываясь от моей кожи. — Знаешь, как давно никто не смотрел на меня с презрением? Как я мог сопротивляться?

Я изумленно уставился на него, не вслушиваясь в слова, – куда сильнее меня занимало то, что он завел руку за спину, чтобы направить меня в свое тело.

— Тебе будет больно, — прошептал я, нерешительно вжимаясь в его бедра.

Он наклонился надо мной так, что я смотрел ему в лицо: его взгляд был ясен и полон решимости.

— Ты так думаешь? — Его губы изогнулись в кривой улыбке. Он опустился ниже, принимая меня в себя. — Ты полагал, что от моего укуса тебе тоже будет больно.

— Было, — вздрогнув, произнес я и закрыл глаза, выгибая бедра. — Но...

— Именно. _Но_.

Он продолжил насаживаться, облекая меня в невозможное тепло своего тела. Прижавшись своим лбом к моему, он провел пальцами по моей щеке. А потом он заговорил, – таким же бесконечным чуть слышным потоком слов, какого требовал от меня, – окутывая дыханием моё лицо. Я едва слушал, я был слишком поглощен ощущением его тела надо мной, на мне, ощущением мышц, сокращавшихся вокруг меня и отпускавших, только чтобы сжаться снова. Слова не имели значения, в них не было смысла. Я прильнул к его рту губами, пытаясь затянуть его в поцелуй.

— Нет, — сказал он достаточно жестко, чтобы слова достигли меня сквозь дымку. Его пальцы скользнули в мои волосы, запрокидывая голову. — Ты выслушаешь меня, хотя бы на этот раз.

Я взглянул на него: грудь моя вздымалась, тело безотчетно прижималось к нему. Я ничего не сказал, ожидая продолжения.

Он неожиданно рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
— Ты знаешь, что в первый раз я искал только пищу?

— И укромное местечко. — Я качнул бедрами, продвигаясь чуть глубже. — Для спокойного сна.

На его губах заиграла улыбка.

— Да. Но, в основном, пищу.

— От меня тебе всегда была нужна только пища. — Не считая последнего раза, вспомнил я. Тогда он меня об этом даже не спросил.

— Ой, да неужели? — тихо спросил он и покачал головой. — Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю?

— Майкель, — я выдавил его имя сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ты меня с ума сводишь.

— Разве? — Его голос внезапно стал грубым, раздраженным, его руки сомкнулись в моих волосах. — Что ж, это будет честно. Я был вне себя от помешательства последнее время. Твой вкус. Твой запах. — Он скользнул своей щекой по моей, шепча в ухо. — Твой голос.

Я повернул голову и уставился на него. Он рассмеялся и провел пальцем по моему лбу.

— Да, и это тоже. — Он успокоился и неспешно повторил ласку. — Это – больше всего. Сердито смотришь на меня, словно ты сам король… — Он снова приподнялся, так, что его лицо оказалось чуть выше моего, и продолжил, перемежая слова легкими короткими поцелуями. — Такой гордый. Такой стойкий...

— Майкель… — Грудь сдавило, стало нечем дышать. Он был не первым клиентом, шепчущим сентиментальную чепуху в апогее страсти, но слышать эти слова от него мне не хотелось даже больше, чем от других. — Не говори этого.

— Такой упрямый. — Он поцеловал меня в щеку, коснулся губами века, а потом откинулся и со вздохом взглянул на меня. — Ну как я мог не полюбить тебя?

— Нет, _не_... — Я толкнул его, извиваясь, пытаясь выбраться из-под него. — Не говори этого!

Он сжал моё лицо в своих ладонях и затянул меня в жесткий, пылкий поцелуй, чтобы заглушить протесты. Вдруг он резко толкнулся, соединяя наши бедра, принимая меня полностью, и если до этого я пытался оттолкнуть его, то теперь вцепился руками в его спину. В нашем поцелуе утонул низкий горький крик.

Он отстранился, почти полностью поднявшись с меня, а потом снова опустился. Я вздрогнул под ним и принялся толкаться, резкими движениями вырывая из его глотки дикое рычание. Он переплел свои пальцы с моими, крепко сжал их и придавил ладони к постели: я не смог потянуться за ним, когда он разорвал поцелуй и безмолвно окинул томным взглядом моё тело, выгнувшееся на простынях в желании получить ещё немного сводящего с ума удовольствия.

Он поцеловал меня в подбородок, чуть ниже уха, и прикусил кожу зубами. Опустив руку мне на грудь, он принялся чертить круги вокруг сосков. Освободившись, я притянул его к себе за талию. Скользнув пальцами по его животу, я обхватил его член и, дрожа, в безудержном ритме задвигал кулаком.

Майкель оперся ладонями о постель и снова опустился на меня: пальцы сжались на покрывале, лицо исказилось от желания. Подняв руку, я провел ей по его щеке. Он повернулся, чтобы поцеловать ладонь, открыл сияющие глаза и посмотрел на меня. От силы его взгляда у меня сбилось дыхание, и я отвел глаза. Содрогаясь и сжимая пальцы в его волосах, я почувствовал, как меня накрывает оргазм – огненная волна такой мощи, что мне казалось, она поглотит меня. Крик Майкеля эхом звенел в ушах, а сам он дрожал вокруг меня. Он рухнул вперед, опираясь на локти, и упал на меня. Когда он соскользнул на постель, я повернулся на бок и, вздрагивая, притянул колени к груди.

Он устроился у меня за спиной и небрежно закинул руку мне на талию, его дыхание оседало в моих волосах. Я закрыл глаза, чувствуя покой и умиротворение, ощущая пот, остывающий на его коже, и подумал о том, собирается ли он выгонять меня из моей собственной постели и на этот раз. Но он не сказал ни слова на этот счет, а потом его дыхание перешло на тихий ритм спящего человека. Обвив руками колени, я лежал, не в состоянии уснуть от напряжения, и боялся подняться и разбудить его.

В конце концов, пусть тревожно и беспокойно, но я провалился в сон. А проснулся в пустой постели, на простынях, впитавших его запах. Я встал и распахнул ставни, впуская свет фонарей. Только обернувшись, я заметил букет алых роз на комоде. Я изумленно смотрел на них, не находя слов, и дрожащей рукой взял записку, лежавшую поверх цветов.

> _Дюжина роз за дюжину удовольствий, и я всё равно в долгу перед тобой за остальное. Я сдержу обещание, ведь столь многим обязан тебе. Ты больше не услышишь моего имени.  
>  Спасибо, Арьен, за всё, что ты сделал.  
>  Твой,  
>  Майкель фон Трит._


	5. Chapter 5

Конечно, всё было далеко не так просто.

Первые два дня я действительно не слышал его имени. А потом слухи только о нем и говорили, причем шептались уже не о том, что видели, а о том, что его не было видно совсем. Говорили, что он заболел; что потерял вкус к дешевым шлюхам де Валлена и завел богатую любовницу. В итоге, кто-то вспомнил, что одна из проституток пыталась заколоть его, и все вмиг уверились, что он мертв. Девушку выкинули на улицу, а Элиза, позабыв, что ей надоели его нелепые выходки, днями и ночами лила слезы, хоть я и пытался сотню раз уверить её, что собственными глазами видел, как он излечился.

Избегать этого было невозможно, так что я перестал даже пытаться и безучастно позволял всему этому окружать меня, ощущая себя камнем в толще воды. Я как обычно принимал клиентов, и если они спрашивали, почему у меня в окне висит дюжина сухих роз, я говорил, что цветы были подарены девушкам, и отвлекал их на что-нибудь другое. Если они, глядя сверху вниз, шептали слова привязанности, двигаясь во мне, я заставлял их замолчать быстрым поцелуем и просил найти их губам лучшее применение.

«Как я мог не полюбить тебя?» — произнес он, и было бессмысленно вспоминать, как дрожал его голос. Он был не первым и не последним, кто говорил мне подобные вещи, но, когда другие нашептывали мне нежности, я вспоминал именно его, звук его голоса и прикосновения его губ к моим векам.

Я сохранил его записку, как бы глупо это ни выглядело, спрятал её в комоде вместе с бинтами, которые больше не были нужны. Но надолго она там не задерживалась. Я почти до дыр затер на листке строчку, в которой он написал «Твой», потому что гладил бумагу, бездумно глядя на залитый солнцем канал.

Хэди докучала, называя меня замкнутым, а Элиза жаловалась, что со мной больше не интересно играть в шашки: я часто отвлекался и забывал поддаваться ей. Но я сказал им, что они глупышки, и вновь стал вести себя как обычно.

Несколько недель спустя кто-то поехал на юг проведать больного родственника и вернулся с рассказом о том, что Майкеля фон Трита видели в районе Делфта в компании девочек из забегаловок и уличных мальчишек, которые следовали за ним, словно свита за самим королем Лодевейком.

Все терялись в догадках, что могло привести его туда, почему он собрал себе компанию в захолустном городке после роскоши Амстердама. Я же хранил молчание.

После этого новости появлялись всё реже. Слухи разносятся быстро, но дороги между городами длинны и путешествия занимают много времени. И всё же, несмотря на это, сплетни распространяются – такие же нескончаемые и надоедливые, как жужжание мух.

Я с головой погрузился в работу, полагая, что это, по крайней мере, будет отвлекать меня от мыслей о Майкеле. Но толку не было. Я не мог отделаться от происходившего даже будучи со своими клиентами. Девушки гордились тем, что какое-то время наш бордель пользовался вниманием вампира, и обожали хвастаться этим. В конечном счете, стало известно, что он приходил раз за разом именно ко мне.

Вот тогда нас стали посещать другие вампиры. Девочки толпились вокруг них так же отчаянно, как в свое время окружали Майкеля. А когда выяснилось, что все вампиры приходили, чтобы взять покровительство надо мной, совершенно игнорируя девушек, те разом ополчились против меня. Хэди обвинила меня в жадности и не верила, когда я настаивал, что ничего от них не хочу.

Приходя, вампиры тщательно изучали меня, словно занятную диковинку. Я смиренно сносил этот осмотр до тех пор, пока они не принимались задавать мне вопросы о Майкеле. Они хотели знать, что он видел во мне.

— Еду, — прямо отвечал я им. — Вот и всё, чем я был для него.

Но когда они просили насытить их, я решительно отказывал.

Они пытались добиться своего ещё пару дней, а потом переставали появляться. Как бы там ни было, моих смертных клиентов разубедить оказалось гораздо сложнее. Вскоре в постели я только и делал, что отвечал на вопросы о нем, хотя как раз он должен был занимать мои мысли меньше всего. Мужчин привлекало то, что они будут ласкать того, к кому прикасался Майкель фон Трит.

Один из клиентов – я уже какое-то время с ним встречался и успел проникнуться к нему теплыми чувствами – схватил меня, когда я собрался раздеться, и спросил:

— Правда, что тебя покупал вампир?

— Да, — скучающе ответил я ему. В последнее время всех интересовало во мне только это. — Но он хотел только поесть. Он не пускал меня к себе.

Это не было ложью. В обоих случаях, когда мы делили постель, он ни разу не платил мне.

— Он кусал тебя? — Казалось, мой клиент получал удовольствие. — Куда? Покажи мне.

Я подчинился – именно за это мне и платят. Развернув запястья, я позволил ему осмотреть кожу и повосторгаться тем фактом, что она оставалась совершенно гладкой, а потом коснулся горла и рассказал, что там он кусал тоже, но только однажды.

Он обнял меня и склонился ближе, чтобы царапнуть своими тупыми человеческими зубами по месту, на которое я указал, а потом сполз к запястьям и повторил то же самое с каждым из них. Я не мог не думать о том, что так он пытается поставить свою метку поверх той, что уже впечаталась в мою кожу.

Я выкинул его из своей комнаты, отправил вслед за ним его кошелек, а после сел на постель, содрогаясь от отвращения.

В следующий раз, когда клиент попытался заговорить со мной о вампире, ушел уже я – вернее, выскочил на свежий летний воздух. Я пошел вдоль канала прочь из де Валлена, к пекарне. Взяв свежевыпеченную сладкую булочку, я встал под деревом, чтобы съесть её. Листва бросала на золотистую корочку пеструю тень, которая менялась и качалась от каждого порыва ветра. Я смотрел, как крапинки света танцуют на булочке, на моей коже, и вдруг пришла непрошеная мысль: «Майкель захочет услышать об этом. Я должен запомнить, чтобы рассказать ему».

Выкинув остатки булочки в воду, я откинулся на дерево и потер ладонями лицо.

Всё, что у меня было, оставалось в комнате борделя, но я не мог собраться с силами, чтобы вернуться туда. Я не мог оставаться в де Валлене, не вбирая _его_ в себя с каждым вдохом, не слыша свежих слухов _о нем_ , не видя _его_ в глазах каждой сплетницы. Половину монет, лежавших в моем комоде, заплатил мне он. Всепоглощающее желание сбежать, оставить всё позади и никогда не слышать его имени, было безгранично.

Но вместо этого я, повинуясь долгу, добрался до борделя и поднялся в свою комнату. До того, как солнце село и очередная полная клиентов ночь поглотила нас, я спрятал самое ценное в маленькую сумку, собрал остальные пожитки и попрощался с Элизой.

Она уставилась на меня, на коробку у меня подмышкой, на сумку в моих руках, и поняла то, чего я не сказал вслух.

— Куда ты пойдешь? — спросила она, обнимая меня.

Я не мог ответить ей, потому что сам не представлял куда. Я знал только, что больше ни секунды не могу оставаться в Амстердаме.

Поцеловав её на прощание и пожелав удачи, я покинул де Валлен и купил место в первом же попавшемся мне экипаже, отправлявшемся из города на юг.

Мы прибыли в Делфт – через него проезжал любой идущий на юг экипаж. Пока коней поили, кормили и перепрягали, пассажиры выбрались из кареты немного передохнуть. Я, в отличие от остальных, попросил кучера снять с крыши мой багаж.

Пару секунд он пристально смотрел на меня.

— Если вы опоздаете, экипаж ждать не будет, — сказал он. — И денег своих вы назад не получите.

— Я знаю, — ответил я. — Если понадобится, поймаю другой экипаж.

Он пожал плечами и стащил мою сумку. Закинув её на плечо, я отправился к центру города.

Здесь, как и в Амстердаме, были каналы, в глубине которых плавали рыбы, а по краям цеплялись лилии. Я гулял, слушая ветерок и болтовню людей. Остановившись, я купил себе на обед сосиску, а когда подошло время отправления экипажа, я понял, что ушел от него слишком далеко, чтобы успеть вовремя. Поправив сумку на плече, я продолжил путь.

Солнце село, и вскоре мой желудок заурчал, так что я нашел таверну, заказал себе кое-что перекусить и занял место в глубине зала, чтобы не видеть бликов на воде. Время шло, толпа шумела всё громче, и вскоре какой-то мужчина заговорил о Майкеле.

В конечном счете, это должно было случиться. Может, Делфт – то ещё захолустье по сравнению с Амстердамом, но сплетни здесь работают так же, как и везде. Я прислушивался достаточно долго, чтобы уловить, что его видели у Марейна с дюжиной девушек на коленях, а потом перестал вникать. От представшей в воображении картины у меня внутри всё перевернулось.

Выпив ещё три кружки пива, я сидел, повесив голову и пытаясь не слушать. Я не собирался ни о чем спрашивать, пока тот мужчина не направился к выходу. Именно в этот момент внезапно стало жизненно важно разузнать хоть что-нибудь. Бросив монеты на стол, я выскочил из таверны, таща сумку за собой.

Поймал я его уже на улице. Он с сомнением смотрел на меня, пока я пытался отдышаться.

— Прошу прощения, извините... Вы не подскажете, где это – «У Марейна»?

Он презрительно фыркнул. Задай мне кто подобный вопрос, с головой выдающий чужака, в Амстердаме, я отреагировал бы так же.

— Конечно, это вниз по Хутерштраат, возле канала.

Пока я невнятно благодарил его, он ушел. Я направился вдоль канала, к которому выходили дюжины улиц – словно ручейки, впадающие в реку. Я бродил, пока у меня не заныли ноги, но всё же нашел узенький переулок, соединявший две оживленных улицы.

«У Марейна», к моему облегчению, оказалось не борделем, а таверной, достаточно большой и ухоженной, чтобы дела там шли успешно, хотя в это время суток большинство клиентов покидало заведение, а не стремилось внутрь. Я стоял на противоположной стороне улицы и смотрел, как сияют в ночи фонари. Глубоко вздохнув, я расправил плечи, подхватил сумку и вошел.

В баре было светло, но почти пусто. Несколько человек – мужчин и женщин – ещё сидели там, похрапывая за столами или пьяно качая головами. Кто-то нашел себе пару и теперь развлекался в уголке. Одинокая девица за стойкой с усталым видом собирала пустые бокалы и едва взглянула на меня. Я повидал немало таверн в час закрытия, и эта ничем от них не отличалась, за исключением одного из углов, где спиной к стене стояло кресло – так, чтобы весь зал был виден с него, как на ладони.

Возле него был ошеломительный бардак: бутылки с длинными горлышками и полупустые кружки группками стояли на столах, некоторые из них упали и катались по полу в лужицах вытекших из них напитков. Место отдавало дешевым вином и пивом. А в самом кресле сидел Майкель, или кто-то очень на него похожий. Сказать точно было сложно: он сидел глубоко в кресле, ссутулившись и опустив подбородок так, что пряди закрывали лицо. Я бы решил, что он уснул, но его пальцы в неровном ритме лениво стучали по подлокотнику.

Я подошел и остановился всего в паре шагов от него. В грязной с дороги одежде и со всеми пожитками в сумке через плечо я чувствовал себя деревенским бедняком, пришедшим просить аудиенции у короля.

Окинув взглядом перевернутые скамьи и раскиданные вокруг пустые тарелки, я повернулся к Майкелю и произнес:  
— Так вот какова великая вампирская свита, которую до беспамятства жаждет видеть весь Амстердам. Ты выглядишь как пьяница.

Он медленно поднял голову и взглянул на меня сквозь взъерошенную челку. В свете ламп его глаза казались черными.

— Сейчас ты очень далеко от дома.

Я сбросил сумку к ногам и смотрел на неё какое-то время, ощущая тяжесть его взгляда.

— На днях я купил пончик у Герды и ел его в тени дерева, глядя, как солнце рисует веснушки на тыльной стороне ладоней.

Он хранил молчание. Сердце у меня в груди колотилось, как ненормальное.

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне это?

— Я не знаю, — прошептал я и поднял на него взгляд, чувствуя, что могу взорваться в любой миг. — Не знаю. Разве что... — Он подвинулся, усаживаясь ровнее, и, тряхнув головой, убрал волосы с лица. У меня пропал голос.

Он выждал минуту, а когда я не продолжил, спросил, озадаченно сдвинув брови:  
— Ты проделал весь этот путь только чтобы рассказать мне о своем завтраке?

Я глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы дать волю всему, что переполняло меня. Но меня отвлекло замеченное краем глаза движение: к нам приближалась барменша. Нахмурившись и сжав губы, она кинула на меня быстрый неодобрительный взгляд и встала перед Майкелем, оперев поднос о бедро так, что рукав задрался вверх, открывая ленту чистых белых бинтов вокруг запястий.

Я смотрел на них, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд. Пальцы сами по себе потянулись к моим запястьям. Даже спустя столько времени без повязок они казались беззащитными.

— Сэр? — Она присела в реверансе и восторженно взглянула на него. — Близится рассвет. Желаете поужинать перед уходом?

— _Что_? — Я, обойдя кругом стол, воззрился на неё с негодованием. — Ты ему для этого не нужна. Майкель... — Я развернулся, чтобы видеть его.

Он поспешно перевел взгляд с барменши на меня, меняя выражение лица на задумчивое. Откинувшись в кресле, он постучал пальцами по своим губам, а потом опустил руку и склонил голову набок.

— Но, Арьен, я должен есть. Уже почти неделя прошла. Или ты накормишь меня вместо неё?

— Да, конечно. — Я сложил руки на груди. Поверить не могу, что после всех раз, когда он нахально брал свое, не задумываясь о том, что я мог передумать, он спрашивает разрешения _сейчас_ , когда я стою перед ним.

— Что ж, — он поднялся и приблизился ко мне с сардонической улыбкой. — Тогда пойдем. У меня комната наверху.

Я последовал за ним по лестнице. Мои ладони скользили по перилам, отполированным тысячами рук за многие годы. Я взглянул на древесный рисунок под кончиками пальцев и внезапно с болью вспомнил, как несметное количество раз поднимался наверх, как сейчас, в Амстердаме, провожая клиентов к себе в комнату, в свою постель. Всё это не имело особого смысла.

Для меня это не было ничем, кроме очередной месячной ренты и ежедневной возможности поужинать. Ничем.

У меня по спине побежали мурашки. Не отрывая взгляда от Майкеля, я крепче сжал руку на поручне. Значил ли я для него больше, чем клиенты для меня? Он не обернулся, не улыбнулся и не заговорил со мной. Судя по его отношению, я был не важнее барменши, которую он звал к себе, чтобы покормиться.

Он отпер дверь и скрылся в комнате, так что мне оставалось просто следовать за ним.

Я сделал шаг и замер на пороге. Он привел меня не в комнату, а в целый номер: моему взору открылась гостиная с креслами, диванчиками и маленьким обеденным столиком, а за открытой дверью виднелась спальня. Голос Майкеля, слишком невнятный, чтобы я мог разобрать его речь, уверенно доносился оттуда, пока я не осознал, что он полагает, что я нахожусь рядом и слушаю его. Он ожидал, что я последую за ним, как любой из его спутников.

Его односторонняя беседа резко оборвалась. Он вновь появился в проеме спальни, глядя на меня с кривой улыбкой.

— Скажи на милость, что ты делаешь?

У меня внутри всё перевернулось. Я уставился на него, не в силах двинуться с места. _Был ли_ я для него всего лишь едой? Не думаю, что смог бы это вынести. Как он может ничего не чувствовать, когда я стою перед ним, разрываясь от боли? Я сжал ладони в кулаки и поднял подбородок, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— То, что ты сказал тогда ночью... Мне нужно знать... — Я медленно глубоко вздохнул. — Я должен знать, говорил ли ты всерьез.

— _Всерьез_? — Его улыбка искривилась сильнее, превращаясь в ту самую ухмылку, за которой он часто прятался от меня. Я почувствовал, как по мне прошла волна облегчения оттого, что он без моих объяснений понял, какую ночь и какие слова я имею в виду. — Боже правый, ты за всеми своими клиентами так бегаешь, чтобы расспросить о постельных разговорах? Чудо, что ты о таком помнишь.

— Конечно, помню. — Было невыносимо трудно дышать ровно и говорить уверенно. — А ты нет?

Он улыбнулся ещё шире, глаза воодушевленно загорелись.

— Напомни мне.

Я потрясенно отшатнулся, словно он залепил мне пощечину. Он стоял в центре комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, с пытливым спокойным взглядом. Я столько недель мучился, не в состоянии думать о ком-нибудь или чем-нибудь другом, а он... Он, очевидно, жил дальше. Собрал группку почитателей, снял комнаты, подобающие королю, нашел барменшу, которая рада предложить себя. Я не нужен ему. Ему нет дела до меня, иначе мне не пришлось бы напоминать ему, что именно он сказал той ночью.

Я пересек комнату и, устроившись на диванчике, закатал рукав. Краем глаза я видел носы сапог Майкеля, но не мог поднять на него взгляд. Я не выдержал бы насмешливой улыбки на его лице, когда внутри меня всё бушевало от горя.

— Арьен, что ты делаешь?

Я протянул ему руку и, запустив пальцы в волосы, склонил голову, чтобы ничего не видеть.

— Давай, пей. — Я отвернулся от него. — Это было ошибкой. Я не должен был являться сюда. Пей, и мы сведем, наконец, счёты.

Он медленно подошел и встал передо мной. Я сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь удержать руку. Он схватил меня за запястье, но не укусил, тем самым заставив поднять на него взгляд.

— Вот к чему мы вернулись? К счетам и балансам? — Он, черт бы его побрал, всё ещё улыбался, когда мне казалось, что я скоро разлечусь на куски. — На этот раз ты тоже будешь ждать компенсации?

Я опустил руку и поднялся, оттесняя его, но расстояние между нами всё равно было ничтожно. Я отодвинулся, а он, сузив глаза, шагнул вперед.

— Почему ты пришел сюда, Арьен? Скажи мне.

— Неважно. — Я несмело попытался обойти его и направиться к двери. — Это была ошибка. Я не должен был приходить.

Выбросив вперед руку, он вцепился в мое предплечье и потянул на себя. Внутренне напрягшись, я уставился на него. Он же вампир, обладающий нечеловеческой мощью. Я не смогу от него уйти, пока он сам не позволит мне.

Секунду он смотрел на меня, сдвинув брови, а потом вздохнул и, запустив пальцы мне в волосы, толкнул назад, прижимая к стене.

— Временами ты словно ледяной, — прорычал он, — а я не могу этого понять. Скажи мне правду, Арьен.

Я покачал головой и попытался отстраниться. Он был слишком близко. От этого я не мог вздохнуть.

— Пусти меня, черт возьми.

Он неожиданно ослабил хватку и сделал шаг назад. Я настороженно смотрел, как он копался в кошельке, а потом протянул горсть блестящих монет.

— Скажи мне правду, — произнес он почти шепотом, — или забирай свою плату, если ты ради этого пришел.

Я изумленно посмотрел на него. На какой-то миг, растянувшийся в вечность, я замер на месте, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем от обрушившегося на меня шока. А потом я оттолкнулся от стены и ударил его по руке, отчего монеты, звякнув в воздухе, разлетелись по всей комнате.

— Я не возьму у тебя ни единого проклятого цента, Майкель фон Трит. Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть твоей шлюхой!

Он схватил меня за плечи. Я пытался сопротивляться, из-за гнева не задумываясь о том, что это бессмысленно. Дыхание мое срывалось, руки дрожали, но я продолжал толкать его.

— Арьен. — Он поймал мои руки и снова пригвоздил меня к стене, прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы я не метался. Я смотрел на него, дрожа от ярости и боли. Он серьезно глядел в ответ, уже не улыбаясь: с его лица схлынули всякие признаки веселья. — Для меня ты никогда не был шлюхой.

Не будь я зажат между ним и стеной, я бы рухнул на пол. Вцепившись в него руками, я встретился с ним взглядом, до дрожи боясь, что ослышался или недопонял.

— Никогда? — только и смог выдохнуть я.

Он притянул меня в свои объятья. Споткнувшись, я упал в них, и почувствовал, как его руки, приподнимая, ловят меня.

— Никогда, — прошептал он мне в волосы. — Ни разу.

Я закрыл глаза и прижался к нему. Скользнув ладонями по моему лицу, он поднял мне голову.

— Арьен. Правду. — Его большие пальцы легко касались моих щек. — Ты скажешь мне?

Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Я пришел... Я пришел, потому что... — Я отодвинулся, тряхнув головой. — Что ещё мне оставалось делать? Я не мог оставаться в Амстердаме, когда твое имя было у всех на устах, а сам ты уехал. Я не способен _думать_ , когда ты рядом. Но я не могу думать ни о чем другом, когда тебя нет. Даже когда ты ушел, ты всё равно сводил меня с ума.

— Правда? — Он осыпал поцелуями мое лицо. — Это мне льстит.

Он коснулся губами моих и тут же ускользнул. Я повернулся вслед, притягивая его к себе. Целовал он легко и в то же время тягуче. Обвив пальцами мою шею, он притянул меня ближе и удерживал на месте, пока нежно и пылко погружался языком в мой рот.

Я обнял его, прижимая крепче, вдавливая в себя всем телом. Я отвечал на поцелуй с поспешной и неистовой требовательностью. Он потянул меня, увлекая за собой. Не отрываясь друг от друга, мы добрались, спотыкаясь, до спальни. К тому моменту, как он опрокинул меня на постель, я уже сорвал с него сорочку, а он стащил мои брюки почти до колен. Он подмял меня под себя, вжал в матрас и приподнялся надо мной, тяжело дыша и смеясь. Я обвил его талию руками и потянул на себя, чтобы ощутить вес его тела.

Выбравшись из моих объятий, он скатился вниз и, покрывая поцелуями живот, ребра, грудь и горло, потянул край сорочки вверх. Стащив её через голову и отбросив в сторону, он оказался на мне, склонившись так, что волосы падали на лицо.

Я заправил пряди ему за уши, чтобы ничто не мешало мне видеть его. Он поцеловал мою ладонь, запястье, внутреннюю сторону локтя, поднялся к плечу и задержался на шее, овевая дыханием кожу. Зарывшись руками в его волосы, я потянул его вниз, выгибаясь навстречу его губам.

— Да, — выдохнул я, вплетая пальцы в волосы. — Пожалуйста.

Уже от одного прикосновения клыков я застонал и затрепетал в его руках. Выжидающе затаив дыхание, я всем своим существом сосредоточился на нашей связи. Его тело надо мной напряглось. Он медленно укусил, погружая клыки в плоть, пока не прижался к коже губами, и принялся пить.

По всему телу разливалось желание чувствовать его прикосновения, от которого горела кожа. Я вцепился в него, крепко удерживая у своего горла, и прижался, чтобы ощутить опьяняющее удовольствие от контакта кожи с кожей. Уже одной точки соприкосновения – его губ на моей шее, его клыков в моей плоти – было ошеломляюще много, но я жаждал большего.

Он пил, толкаясь в меня и переплетаясь телом с моим. Раньше, чем он успел напиться, он поднял голову и отодвинулся, пристально глядя на меня. Я хотел было заговорить, умоляя его не останавливаться, но он поймал мой взгляд, и слова застыли в горле. Его горящие глаза были полны решимости.

Взяв мои руки в свои, он поднял их ко рту и, тихо рыча, принялся вылизывать и посасывать бьющиеся жилки на запястьях. Погладив его кончиками пальцами по щеке, я приглашающим жестом прижал руку к его губам.

Он зарычал вновь и присосался сильней. Открыв глаза, он приковал меня к месту взглядом не хуже, чем руками.

— Ох, как же я по тебе скучал, — прошептал он, не отрывая от меня обжигающих глаз. — Никто не был и близко похож на тебя. Ни один человек. Я бы отослал их всех, но мне нужно было питаться. — Его зубы легонько царапали мое запястье. Он снова прикрыл глаза. — Ведь ты приказал мне жить.

Я дернул руками, проверяя прочность хватки. Он меня отпустил. Я обнял его за талию, опустил ладони на бедра и дернул его брюки.

— Снимай. — Голодные всхлипы рвались из моего горла. — Майкель, _сними_ их.

Он, приподнявшись, отстранился. От отсутствия его прикосновений мне стало больно. Но вид рук на поясе, быстрыми движениями расстегнувших одежду и стянувших её вниз, к коленям, стоил того.

Чтобы снять их окончательно, ему пришлось слезть с меня. Когда он это сделал, я подскочил и потянулся к нему, скользнул рукой по груди и животу и, как только он сбросил брюки с бедер, обхватил пальцами его член. Он хрипло рассмеялся, когда я, широко улыбаясь, задвигал рукой. Подхватив под поясницу, он прижал меня к себе.

— Сюда, — шепнул он, укладывая меня на спину. Я обхватил руками его бедра, пытаясь удержать на месте, но он вывернулся. — Погоди секунду.

Я присел на постели, чтобы было видно, как он потянулся вниз, нащупывая что-то под кроватью. Через секунду, издав победный клич, он вернулся ко мне. В его руках была небольшая стеклянная бутылочка вроде тех, в которых хранят женские духи, но когда он вынул пробку, я не почувствовал никакого запаха. Он вылил немного содержимого на ладонь, и тогда я понял, что это масло. По моему телу побежали мурашки, когда Майкель нанес его по всей длине своего члена.

Меня не должно было удивить то, что у него под рукой, прямо под кроватью было спрятано масло. Майкель слишком потакал своим капризам, чтобы не быть готовым к ним. Но я вспомнил, как восторженно смотрела на него барменша внизу, и догадка о том, для кого он так готовился, резанула ножом по внутренностям.

— Майкель, — я потянулся к нему, накрывая рукой его грудь. Сердце гулко билось под моей ладонью. — Скажи мне. Повтори то, что произнес тогда. — Я скользнул рукой вверх, обвивая пальцами его плечо. — Скажи, что говорил серьезно.

Он взял мою руку и принялся покрывать её поцелуями.

— Ты так хочешь слышать эти слова... Уверен, тебе говорили их уже тысячи раз. — Он склонился к моему плечу. — Несомненно, никто из поклонников не мог устоять. Ты, наверное, уже устал от слов.

— Клиентов. — Я выдернул ладонь из его рук и сбросил ноги с его бедер. — Он были клиентами, а не поклонниками. И всё, что они говорили, было ложью. — Я навалился на него, он откинулся назад. Поцелуи стали легкими, ласковыми, успокаивающими. — Никто никогда не говорит этого всерьез. Не тогда, когда обращаются к шлюхе.

Внезапно посерьезнев, он отодвинулся от меня.

— А шлюхи вообще не говорят такого. Даже если это правда. — Я вздрогнул. Он коснулся моей щеки. — Особенно если это правда, наверное.

— Потому что это просто работа, — прошептал я, не в силах оторваться от его напряженного взгляда. — Просто... сделка. Речь не о чувствах. — Голос у меня сел настолько, что я говорил одними губами, не произнося ни звука. — Не может быть никаких чувств.

— Но сейчас, здесь, со мной... ты не шлюха. — Он прислонился лбом к моей груди, и слова увязли во мне. — Но ты всё равно не скажешь этого. — Я неуверенно прикоснулся к кончикам его волос. — Или ты думаешь, я меньше тебя хочу услышать это?

Я провел пальцами по его шее, обрисовывая мышцы, и мягким толчком заставил поднять голову. Лицо его было мрачным, но я видел голодные искорки в его ожидающем взгляде.

— Тебе тоже никто не говорит этого всерьез, правда? — спросил я.

Конечно, ему досаждают признаниями в любви. Чудо, что люди, толпами лезущие к таким как он, не кричат об этом с крыш ночами напролет.

Майкель не ответил, да и не нужно было – сжатые губы и нахмуренные брови говорили лучше всяких слов. Я провел пальцем по его переносице, вдоль брови, вспоминая, как в ночь нашей первой встречи дюжины женщин бросались на него. «Им нет дела до меня», — сказал он тогда с таким безразличием, словно его это нисколько не заботило. Словно его устраивало такое положение вещей.

Теперь я знаю его лучше.

Я откинул волосы с его лица, потому что хотел видеть его выражение, когда скажу ему эти слова, и хотел, чтобы он тоже видел меня в этот момент.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал я. — И говорю это всерьез.

Чувства вспыхнули в его глазах, но тут же оказались скрыты за веками, сомкнутыми так крепко, что в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Я провел пальцами по складкам, и он вновь открыл глаза, в которых не было ни капли сомнения, и потянулся губами ко мне.

Я застонал ему в рот и, тяжело дыша, разорвал поцелуй, когда он ухватил меня за бедро и подтянул ногу себе на талию. Я вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что его скользкий от масла член медленно проталкивается в меня. Тело растягивалось, принимая его. Я снова привлек его голову к себе. Он завладел моими губами в неистовом поцелуе и двинул бедрами, погружаясь в меня. Цепляясь пальцами, я тянул его на себя, пока он наконец не начал вбиваться резкими, сильными толчками. Крепко обвив его руками и ногами, я подавался навстречу, ловя ритм его движений. Мои руки блуждали по его скользкой от пота коже, а внутри всё росло желание.

Проведя ладонью по моей груди, он обхватил член. Взятый им ритм был быстрым, настойчивым, нетерпеливым. Я дрожал, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями, его толчками, и вскрикивал от каждого движения.

— Майкель, — голос у меня был запыхавшийся и просящий, я едва узнавал его. — Пожалуйста. — Мои пальцы вонзались в его кожу. — _Пожалуйста_.

Не останавливаясь, он приподнялся и поймал мой взгляд. Я извивался под ним, вздрагивая всё сильнее, в то время как он толкался всё жестче, ласкал всё резче. Жар и давление нарастали внутри, мне уже казалось, что я схожу с ума, а он всё это время пристально смотрел на меня, словно ощупывая взглядом.

Потрясающее, обжигающее наслаждение переполняло меня, выбивая воздух из легких. Майкель сжал пальцы на моем члене, непреклонно ускоряясь, пока я не потерял голову, разразившись диким криком. Едва я излился ему в руку, он рухнул на меня и заглушил поцелуем.

Прильнув к нему, я обнимал его так крепко, как только возможно, и всё равно пытался прижаться ещё теснее, пока он наконец не задрожал, застонав мне в губы и толкнувшись бедрами.

Я осторожно потянул его с себя, но он ещё какое-то время лежал неподвижно, только будоража дыханием укус на шее. На этот раз, когда он скатился с меня и устроился за спиной, я развернулся к нему лицом и привлек к себе. Я видел, как опускаются его веки, и чувствовал тяжесть его руки на своем плече.

— Майкель, — прошептал я.

Он тихо откликнулся, но не шевельнулся. Я коснулся его щеки.

— Наши счета всё ещё не сходятся.

— О Боже, — он открыл глаза и улыбнулся мне. — Ты опять со своими счетами.

Я уселся на постели. Он смотрел на меня, положив голову себе на предплечье. Я теребил его, пока он не сел тоже, беззлобно возмущаясь себе под нос.

Повернувшись так, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, я подался вперед и поймал его лицо в свои руки. Он успокоился и замер, глядя на меня.

— Ты был прав, — спешно сказал я ему, желая передать все мысли, пока они не сбежали от меня. — Те слова... Я слышал их несметное количество раз. Но люди всегда говорили мне их от страсти, не из искренних побуждений. Никому и в голову не приходило произнести подобное, сидя рядом со мной, а не у меня между ног. — Он медленно моргнул. Я крепче сжал пальцы на его лице. От страха в горле застрял ком, речь стала быстрой и хриплой. — Я скажу это снова, если ты хочешь. Скажу хоть сотню раз: я люблю тебя. — Я опустил руки, нащупал его ладони и переплел наши пальцы. — Скажи мне, что тоже любишь, хотя бы ещё один раз.

Он осторожно вытянул свою ладонь из моей, протянул руку и накрыл пальцем мои губы. Я замолчал и в ожидании уставился на него. Он снова моргнул, и в уголках его глаз засияли лучики морщинок.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он. — Арьен, я люблю тебя.

Закрыв глаза, я склонился вперед. Его руки обвились вокруг меня. Я обнял его в ответ и прижался лбом к плечу, утопая в тепле.

Минуту спустя он приподнял мою голову, повернул лицом к себе и улыбнулся: ясно, нежно и любяще.

— Ты меня примешь? — спросил он с дразнящей искоркой во взгляде.

— Тебя – да. — Я обвил его шею руками и прижался губами ко рту. — Тебя и никого другого.


End file.
